Dragon Ball: Hybrid Gamer
by ZaynNaz
Summary: Death isn't the end of life, just the beginning of a game! Follow the adventures of a reincarnated girl in the realm of Dragon Ball—going through life again like an RPG merely a year away before Planet Vegeta’s deatruction, what will she do! Gamer! OC! AU! Rated M for profanity and future reference.
1. The First One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, nor Dragon ball Super.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The First One**_

_Bang Bang Bang_

_Bang Bang_

Gunshots pierced the barriers of my ears as I hid behind a car hunched over with knees bent to elbows. I feared for my damn life!

It all began with just a simple argument between two guys that wore either blue or red. Then friends of both guys had got involved so quickly and before you know it there's gun fire being exchanged. Living in such a dangerous city had its chances but I never thought it'd come to this

"Agh let me go!" A female voice screamed out

I peeked under the car and saw bodies dead in their own pools of blood

"Stop strugglin' bitch, you gon' pay for ya man's dumb shit" he tugged on her arm

"No! Someone help please!" She screamed again

I bit my lip and my heart raced... What do I do? Do I try to help or save myself?

The indecisiveness was killing me. I was torn between running and being a god damn hero! What could I do!

I cursed myself as my body moved on its own to grab a metal pipe nearby, I silently walked up to the man while his back was turned and swung as hard as I could to his temple

_Bonnng_

The metal rang as he fell like a rag doll, the female looked at me in hope and I smiled "are you-"

_Bang_

My eyes widened as I slowly looked down to see blood going through my shirt. I looked at the girl and as hard as it was to speak "ru-r-run"

She had a hand over her mouth and tears running down her face

"You fuck wit' da crew you fuck wit' all of us my guy" a male voice shouted from behind me as my limbs fell limp and I dropped like a rag doll

In the distance I could hear sirens and blue and red flashing lights... then I saw nothing. Everything went black. Fucking New York.

All there was, was darkness—no light to indicate that there were any signs of life. Did I die? I sighed to myself... I definitely got myself killed for someone I didn't know but... Hopefully she's safe now. I guess I could be content with that.

I tried to look at my hands only to find more darkness, I tried to touch my own body only to find nothing.

'Well if this is the afterlife... Then this is pretty boring' I thought

What seemed like an eternity later, light appeared my eyes widened then I went to it as fast as spiritually possible 'huh?'

* * *

**-Life RPG-**

**New Game**

**Tutorial**

**Options**

**Credits**

* * *

Umm... What? I tried rubbing my eyes only to realize once more that I didn't have any or could even blink.

Just as I thought that my whole body reformed in the nude "what the hell?" I looked at my hands and touched my face. Yep this was my body except it was glowing blue and transparent. I guess I really am dead.

I looked at this 'menu' or what ever it may be with skepticism "so is life just all a game" I said out loud... Only to be met with silence

I sighed and pressed New Game. I honestly had nothing to lose at this point right? I am already dead after all. The words transitioned out and new ones faded in with an ominous robotic voice reciting the text

**Welcome to Life RPG. This is the complete release of life itself with a new form of death and rebirth in the guise of a game! And congratulations, you are the first person to die and be introduced to the full game, which is life!**

Confetti and claps resounded all over my person but saw none. I raised an eyebrow

**As a gift to the first one, you shall receive a total of 4,000 bonus points that you will have the opportunity to spend in the exclusive death game store! Have fun in your journeys and don't come back too soon now!**

I sweat dropped, the robot was very enthusiastic. I couldn't help but feel a lingering sense of anger, all this time life was just a game... To the gods? Im guessing this thing was in beta or something before now and I'm the lucky asshole who gets to be the first to die at that very moment. Perfect a screen popped up in front of me with statistically information

* * *

**Name: **Zayn

**Age:** 21

**Status: **Deceased

**World:** Standard

**Stats:**

STR - 2

PERC - 5

END - 5

CHAR - 8

INT - 10

AGI - 2

LUK - 1

**Skills:**

Hidden

**Score:**

Clean record - 500

Age 10 - 100

Age 20 - 200

Highschool Graduate - 200

Higher Education - 400

Sacrifice for another - 500

Misc. - 100

**Bonus: **

Standard World - 1,000

First one - 4,000

**Final Score: **7,000

**Personal Best: **7,000

* * *

I sighed sadly, I had my whole life ahead of me yet here I am. I'm not sure if this is a lot of points or not so... I shrugged. I took note of how the stats spelt 'SPECIAL' I couldn't tell if that was some sort of bad pun or just a copy of fallout's stat system... I almost face palmed thinking about their tragedy game Fallout 76

The window faded away and new words faded in

World Selection:

**Standard World: **

The normal world where souls are first born, be the person you always wanted to be!

**Fictional World: **(Cost: 1,000 Score)

Choose from a plethora of fictional worlds! Go through their regular timeline or mess interfere however you want!

**Custom World: **(Cost: 100,000 Score)

Customize your own world however you want it! Be the creator and the player!

**God Mode: **(Cost: 1,000,000 Score)

Be a god in any previously played worlds!

Fictional?! What! Hell the fuck yeah! I immediately pressed it not caring about the cost and ignoring the other three options. New words transitioned into existence

**Anime**

**Books**

**Cartoons**

**Comics**

**Games**

**Misc**

**Plays**

**Movies**

**TV**

Well shit these must be the categories I could choose from. What do the gods do, do they just make any fantasy made from the standard world a reality in death?... Or do they compel artists to make them in the standard world?

All the options were nice and all but I'll be damned if I go with anything other than... Anime!

**Naruto**

**Hetalia - Axis Powers**

**Inuyasha**

**Bleach**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Fairy Tail**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Digimon**

**One Piece**

**Death Note**

**Sword Art Online**

**Rosario Vampire**

**Highschool DxD**

The list went on and on and on, with several different pages of anime. Nothing really stuck out to me except Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and Bleach. I mean sure I layered down thousands of options into three but let's be honest here Naruto and Bleach aren't as exciting as Dragon Ball Z sounds!, theoretically speaking Ki is much much stronger than Chakra or Spiritual Energy

Come on, Goku could flex and blow up a planet! I pressed the option for Dragon Ball Z and several different timeline variants came up with some of them costing Score and others just different universes in the series. But the first few choices started as different races within the series, and obviously the first thing I intensely locked eyes with was the Saiyan option... Who wouldn't want to pick that! But there was one more option just below a bunch of races that was labeled "Hybrid" and costed a whole extra thousand score

More options popped up with different variants of different types of hybrids but there was two other options that said '3 races' and another saying '4 races'. The three race option cost 500 extra while the four was 1,000 more... That would leave me with 4,000 Score left—I chose it and the many races showed up again except on the top it said "pick any four races"

Going through them I had thought long and hard on it, staring at the many races scrolling up and down, but finally I found the perfect combination

**Saiyan**

**Demon Realm Race**

**Namekian **

**Frost Demon**

Then percentages showed up next to them with arrows to change it

**Saiyan - 40%**

**Demon Realm Race - 40%**

**Namekian - 10%**

**Frost Demon - 10%**

I figure being part of the demon realm would help me with magic—in the show and even the xenoverse games show that the beings from the demon realm are able to wield magic, and the namekians too! Being part Namekian will help me with some regenerative abilities and frost demons can breath in the vacuum of space, not to mention they're also powerful. And the Saiyan? Probably the most powerful of all races with practically infinite amounts of potential! I pressed confirm and surprise, surprise, more words!

Then various options showed up for character customization. The only thing that I couldn't do was change the hair color, or even... GENDER?! I pressed a question mark next to the grayed out 'female' lack of option

**All reincarnation is locked by the law of everything that exists. Once a male in current life, the next you will be female.**

My shoulders slumped over in defeat 'so I got to be female...' I sighed and accepted the reality of it, I mean it did make sense I guess? I should be more grateful

Getting back to customization, I found that I couldn't pick normal human skin color, it was either different shades of blue, red, and yellow. I had to guess that was the demon realm race that did that, not that it bothered me much—I simply just picked a light red that practically looked pink that resembled Android 21's Majin form. I picked a light violet iris color and pressed preview model. A child girl showed up in a separate window that I could rotate, there was a white Saiyan tail that matched the white hair on the head

I nodded to myself and continued

**Please allocate your attribute points.**

**Remaining Points: **40

STR - 0

PERC - 0

END - 0

CHAR - 0

INT - 0

AGI - 0

LUK - 0

I selected each stat to see which stat represented what types of effects and what they did for me in terms of how I would use them

[ Strength (STR) ]

The strength attribute determines a person's raw physical power, this attribute affects how much damage a person can inflict and increases the amount of HP the user has—congruent with Endurance. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and the amount of weight the user can lift and throw. This attribute is one of the attributes that determine base power level.

[ Perception (PERC) ]

This attribute affects how well you can use and improve your senses. It also affects how perceptive you are at solving problems and how quickly you can spot clues amongst hidden variables

[ Endurance (END) ]

This attribute affects how much stamina a user has and the amount of health the user has in accordance with strength. This also affects the user's health regeneration outside of combat and resistance to damaging status effects such as poisons, burns, paralysis, and more.

[ Charisma (CHAR) ]

This attribute affects how empathetic you are to others and how well you can relay your point across , and how well you can persuade people.

[ Intelligence (INT) ]

This attribute affects the user's ability to think quickly, observe, and innovate. INT is also part of the how well the user could interpret common sense, control their energy, ability to learn, memorizing and retaining information while also affecting how well they use their intellect. This attribute also affects how well they can defend against mental attacks.

[ Agility (AGI) ]

This attribute determines the user's overall speed and how agile they could be while also affecting the user's precision, evasion, stealth, subtlety, and ability to land critical strikes.

[ Luck (LUK) ]

This attribute affects the world as a whole while swaying probability into the user's favor by increasing overall chances of gaining more loot and acquire items in higher than common rarities. Luck also effects the efficiency and frequency of critical strikes.

And with that information I put my stat points in

**Remaining Points: 0**

STR - 10

PERC - 3

END - 10

CHAR - 3

INT - 7

AGI - 5

LUK - 2

I nodded to myself, satisfied with my stats I confirmed then another list popped up that had a thing called 'Feats', I'm guessing it's allowing me to pick modifiers that effect my stats and such... There was hell of a long list, and they gave me the option to pick two so I picked the best two that I thought I could pick

**Enhanced Zenkai**: Some Saiyans are born with an Enhanced Zenkai. The normal Zenkai boost for Saiyan are an energy modifier of 0.4 for tailed Saiyans and 0.2 for Saiyans with no tail. Enhanced Zenkai boosts these to 0.6 and 0.4 respectively. Each Zenkai boost grants 1 STR, 1 END, 1 AGI

**Effortless Frost Demon**: Some Frost Demons are naturally powerful without training! 3 to STR, 2 to END, 0.4 to Energy Modifier, 0.5 to Energy Regen

If I had to guess, the long list was for all the races I had picked for hybrid, which made a lot of sense because it only contained things related to those four. Another list popped up... Hopefully the last! A list showed up with many different 'perks' I could choose from. Okay so perks altered everything but stats it seemed. They cost points and I only had 4,000 left so I should definitely spend it wisely. Only five perks stuck out to me the most

**Select avaliable perks:**

**Skip the tutorial **\- 100 Score points: Skip the tutorial and learn on your own, the hard way.

**How old am I? **\- 200 Score points: Skip infancy, and begin life at 5 years old. Who wants to be a baby again? The system will simulate life for you, using your stats, feats, and perks while also stimulating your current personality till 5 years have passed! (**WARNING**: you will gain no levels or experience during the 5 simulated years).

**The Gamer **\- 2,000 Score Points: You live your life as a game, while also being aware of that aspect. An extraordinary perk that allows you to see everything around you like a game and affect the world around you like a game. Full access to previous life memories, full character progression, and access to other game features! (**WARNING**: with this perk active you can score points at one third the amount you would normally).

**Bonus Feats **\- Stackable - 100 Score Points: Purchase bonus feat points.

**Ability From Another World **\- 1,000 Score Points: Acquire an ability from a different fantasy world!

There's no way in hell I'm going through infancy a second time. And the one that I wanted the most was probably the gamer, everyone of everyone who knows thee actual gamer manga knows how much of a badass and powerful Han Jee Han is and how quickly he got there! I'm skipping the tutorial because I rather not do tutorials... They bore me. So I spent the 1,000 on ability from another world and the rest on skipping the tutorial, the age skip and finally the last of my points went into seven feat points.

Two screens popped up after the perks window faded away, the same feats list and a list of abilities from other fantasy worlds

I first picked my extra feats.

**Magic Efficient **\- Magic comes easy to you! 0.5 to Magic Modifier. 1.3 to Magic Modifier.

**Experimental Creation **\- Born from the fabrication of an experiment! 0.3 to Energy Modifier. 0.5 to Energy Regen.

**Lv 1 Energy Sense **\- Everything in existence has energy! Sense if anyone is stronger or weaker than you or might have hidden reserves!

I had two feat points left so I put it into the last two levels of energy sense

**Full Energy Sense **\- Feel the full power level of people even if they're not using it all!

The feats list closed and looked at the other list from my other perk I had chosen. I smirked, there was only ONE ability I wanted from another fantasy world!

(**WARNING**: this ability is primarily tailored to 'Chakra'. Selecting this ability will alter its properties to fit the energy of the Dragon Ball universe)

I almost laughed maniacally when I pressed yes

**Sharingan - **1st Stage - The cursed eye's of a clan of people from a different universe. 1 to PERC, 1 to AGI when active. 0.2 to Energy Modifier.

That should be a hack, seriously—I'm going to love this!

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

**Name**: Sarada

**Race: **Hybrid

**Age: **5

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **1

**Stats:**

STR - 10 (3) = 13

PERC - 3

END - 10 (2) = 12

CHAR - 3

INT - 7

AGI - 5

LUK - 2

**Health: **3120 / 3120

**Energy: **234 (1.5) **Energy Regen:** 39 (1) per/min

**Magic: **109.2 (1.3) **Magic Regen:** 54.6 (1) per/min

**Power Level: **234

STR x END x Level x 20 = Health

STR x END x Modifier= Base Energy

Base Energy x Modifier x Battles / 6 = Energy Regen Per Min

END x INT x Modifier = Base Magic

Base Magic x Modifier x battles / 2 = Magic Regen

Base Energy x Level = Power Level

**Feats -** **Enhanced Zenkai**, **Effortless Frost Demon**,**Magic Efficient**, **Experimental Creation**, **Full Energy Sense**

**Perks -** **Skip the Tutorial**, **How Old am** I, **The Gamer**, **Bonus Feats (x7)**, **Ability From Another World**

**Special Abilities:**

Enhanced Zenkai - Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.6 to your Energy Modifier

Saiyan Prowess - Every battle contributes to your strength in which you participate in. Damaging an enemy past 80% HP adds 1 to your battle count.

Full Energy Sense - Feel the full power level of people even if they're not using it all! Able to sense power level of someone within a 20 level difference from you.

Demonic Presence - Being half Demon makes you have a darker feel to your energy and stains your hair white! Magic comes easy to Demons who seek it out, also true for half demons!

Half Namekian Regeneration - Shouldn't be possible to be part Namekian, but it is! You can regenerate limbs only out of combat. How big the limb was depends on how much energy you spend regenerating it.

Vast Vacuum Survivor - You are part Frost Demon! you can survive the vacuum of space without any effort.

Sharingan - 1st Stage - The cursed eye's of a clan of people from a different universe. Basic Sharingan grants **Eye of Insight**, and **Eye of Hypnotism**. 1 to PERC, 1 to AGI when active. 0.2 to Energy Modifier.

* * *

I couldn't change my name, I snickered to myself regardless 'Sarada, with the Sharingan? The irony in it is almost laughable. But then again I am 40% Saiyan, and all Saiyans had bad pun names of vegetables and Sarada could be one of Salad'

Everything disappeared and went black again till a second later everything went bright

I opened my eyes and groggily got up, my body felt like I had just woken-

Oh, I did. I was in a bed within a room filled with furniture. A basic night stand, desk, black blinds, and such. The room was purple and I woke up in purple bed sheets... This must be my new life? I got off the bed and noticed immediately I wasn't as tall as I was before this, and that is to be expected, I looked at my hands and they were small. A pinkish tone and my fingernails looked like it had pitch black nail polish—well permanent black. It must be the demon race and Frost demon in me that makes it that way

I looked around for a mirror and found a body length mirror inside what I thought was my closet and took a look at myself—and surprise, I looked exactly like the model preview showed me in that endless void

'Where exactly am I?' I asked myself

I tried to think about it, the past five years should have given me some sort memory of it right? From the **How old am I** perk. The more I thought I came up with—

"Ugh" A tiny voice escaped my lips as I clutched my head in pain

Memories came flooding into my head of the past five years.

I was a Science experiment on planet Vegeta for genetic engineering to make some kind of... Super Saiyan, no pun intended. I don't know the exact details of how they managed to get Demon Realm race and Frost Demon blood in me but something tells me I'll probably find out later on.

I was experimented on or rather, me and my mother were experimented on while I was still in the womb. My mother agreed to a new experimental genetic strategy that alters the genetics of the baby while they are growing within the womb instead of waiting till they were already whole and born... I overheard their conversations a lot as a baby

The sperm donor apparently was King Vegeta which... Ultimately made Vegeta my half brother—and Tarble but I only remember King Vegeta visiting me once to check my power level and called it 'Pathetic'. I remember hearing King Vegeta telling them to kill me but my Mother had saved me but telling him that I could have potential to grow exceptionally strong. She saved me there...

I paled, so I needed to get strong fast, because King Vegeta might just kill me! I'm not ready to die again! I lived only twenty one years in my last life and I plan on living fully here!

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**\- Be Worthy of Life -**

**Main Objective: Achieve a power level of 8,000 to live!**

**Bonus Objective #1: ?**

**Bonus Objective #2: ?**

**Reward: 500 XP**

**Failure: Certain Death**

**Time limit: 212 Days**

**Can not refuse**

* * *

Sweat trickled down the side of my forehead, I can't believe that bastard would just end me because I didn't reach his expectations as a fucking infant! Who the hell told you that you couldn't increase your power level! Goku had even worse than mine and became the strongest warrior in most universes!... And I only had seven months to do it.

I saw a dark crimson aura flow around me, it felt... It felt so good, so powerful like I was invincible! This must be what Energy feels like. It was nice—I could feel it flowing through my body almost as if I could-

My body slowly levitated shakily for a few seconds before I plummeted to the ground on my rear

'Ow..." I voiced the pain I felt while rubbing the spot I landed on

**You acquired a new skill!**

* * *

**Flight [Lv 1] Next Level: [2%]**

**The user manipulates their ki energy to be able to levitate or fly.**

**You acquired a new skill! **

**Ki Manipulation [Lv 1] Next Level: [1.23%]**

**Ki Manipulation has many different forms. By utilizing materialized energy converted from energy inside one's body, they can produce powerful attacks and weaponize the user's life-force energy for combat.**

* * *

I read the skills in glee, I always wondered what it would be like to be able to fly and shoot out waves of energy and all that cool stuff! then I felt a furry thing that sent shivers up my spin as soon as I touched it

This must be my tail! My tail hung loosely and barely touched the ground but I willed it to move only to come to grips that it was too difficult to even control it. I think I have a newfound respect for goku who literally made a helicopter out of his tail!

My door opened to reveal a woman with a scouter on her face. She looked like any normal human if it weren't for the tail around her waist. She was wearing a lab coat and from my memories I could recognize her as my mother—she seemed worried

"Sarada are you okay my scouter picked u-" she stopped talking midway and looked at my behind or rather if I had to guess my mother wasn't a pedophile into incest—more specifically my tail.

Her worried expression changed to happy so quickly and she practically jumped on me and enveloped me in a glomp that smothered my face in her chest

"Your tail grew! Oh I'm so proud of you, that's my little Saiyan angel!" She shouted happily

"I cuuaaann breeeee" my little voice muffled into my mother

She let go still happy and went to touch it only for it to send shivers up my spine again which made me jump away like a cat

"Oh honey I'm sorry, I forgot how... New Saiyan tails could be so sensitive" she said as she eyed it analytically

"W-what do you mean? Didn't I always have a tail?" I almost choked on my own words, the little squeaky voice of a five year old girl had not been something I was used to AT ALL

"No silly, you weren't born with one, don't you remember?" She said

I tried to think back and I remembered... Strange to have memories that ARE technically yours that you yourself never lived through

"Oh" I said simply

She gave a reassuring look "but this is great news! I picked up a power level here... Could that have been you?" She asked hopefully

I nodded "yeah, I was glowing, like fwoosh!" I made a child like sound and hand motion, might as well have fun while being a kid again right?

"Could you do it for me again? Hold on let me get my notepad" she left my room quickly

Yeah I remember. I couldn't manifest my energy no matter how hard she and other scientists tried to help and I didn't grow a tail. Till now that is—it must be my actual arrival that caused this to happen. She came back again with a book and a writing utensil and motioned me to begin

I closed my eyes and tried but... Nothing

"Try to remember exactly what you were feeling that triggered it" she said as she wrote stuff down

I sweat dropped, I felt like this was some sort of therapy session

I closed my eyes again. I was thinking about King Vegeta and how he wanted to kill me before even giving me a chance to live and how it pissed me off

"Extraordinary..." I heard mom say as her mouth opened and closed speechless

I looked at my hands to see the dark crimson around me again and the same feeling of invincibility and how it felt absolutely amazing, exhilarating. It had a black tint to a deep red tone, I kind of liked it, red was my favorite color after all.

She started furiously writing things down as if the words would run away from her if she didn't get it all

I let the feeling recede and she closed her book "I need to go out, you are going to stay here, okay?" She said

I nodded "come back safe mom" she bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek. My heart fluttered. And felt my cheeks turn red and I smiled, she mirrored the smile

"Love you darling, see you soon" she said as she rushed out

I then felt a small sadness pang in my heart, I think being in a child's body was effecting my emotions... A lot! Jesus. Wait is Jesus even a thing here? Probably not... I should definitely stop saying that so people don't look at me crazy

I went out of my room and looked around. Things here weren't so different from back home, except some things made of stone rather than wood. I never really got to see much of the planet, I was always kept in the house... Probably having to do with the fact that my skin color is different and hair is white. People wouldn't have recognized me as a Saiyan but now I have a tail to prove that I am!

I never met anyone either, besides the scientists and my mother. Guess I could mess around with the gamer stuff till mom comes back I suppose

And the most obvious and useful thing

"**Inventory**" I said

A screen showed up in front of me displaying boxes and myself on the left side of the box in a T stance with other boxes around it and my clothes in the box next to my torso area

I looked around me and spotted a kitchen knife, so I grabbed it and tried to put it in the first box. It went right in and phased out of reality then I pressed the box

* * *

**[ Kitchen Knife ]**

**Rarity: Common**

**A knife made out of iron for cooking**

* * *

'Works just as I expected' I thought

'I wonder how it works for food' I opened the fridge and saw a loaf of bread... okay so they must have similar kinds of species of plants that can be made into breads

It looked like the wide kind of Italian bread. I picked it up and looked at the counter and sweat dropped... I was too short! I went on my tip toes and could only place the bread on the counter... What if I simply levitate?

I tried to focus again but this time it came without thinking about King Vegeta

**You have leveled up the 'Ki Manipulation' skill.**

I pushed the Ki below me and slowly and shakily I rose. I carefully took the knife and cut a slice into it and attempted to move but fell and dropped the knife.

**\- 500 HP**

"Agh!" I cried out as the knife dug into my arm and just barely missed my foot

The cut on my arm started bleeding, it stung a lot, It hurt so much tears came out of my eyes. Being a kid sucks! My pain tolerance was-

**You acquired a new skill!**

* * *

**Physical Resistance [Lv 1] Next Level: [84%]**

**A skill that boosts the body's durability and resistance to physical damage. Each level in physical resistance reduces damage by 0.2%**

**Physical Reduction: 0.2%**

* * *

That's wonderful! Ignoring that I rushed into my room and grabbed a shirt from my closet and wrapped it around the wound and pressed down in attempts to stop the bleeding, and checked my HP just in case

**HP: **3120 / 3120

Huh?

I took the bloody shirt off my arm and looked at the now healed wound. I poked it, slapped it, punched it, yet no pain... it completely healed! But ho-

Part Namekian right... Heh thanks DNA!

I looked at the shirt and frowned, I messed up one of my shirts, it was white now stained with my blood... wait what?

My blood was a dark purple! I sweat dropped... That... That is going to take some time to get used to.

I sighed and threw my shirt in the garbage. It's crazy how similar the architect is from home!

I looked out the window and saw... Houses made in stone, yeah never mind I take that back.

I went back to the bread and glared at the counter where the bread rested

"Beware! I will toast you yet!" I said in a squeaky voice

I floated again-

**You have leveled up 'Flight' **

Whoa, I immediately noticed the difference. It was slightly more easier to stay levitated than it was before. Before I was struggling just to stay in the air but now I slightly waver! Progress eh!

I brought the bread to the toaster as slow as possible and pressed a minute on it. The toaster began its work and I stood afloat in air to raise my skill level

Ding!

The bread was don-

Ping!

**You have leveled up the 'Flight' skill.**

The bread and skill finished at the same time, oh yeah two for one! I think? Any way, I slowly took the bread out—it was pretty hot and burned my hand fast so I immediately just put it in my inventory and kept it there while I floated to the loaf of bread and steadily landed to put the bread back in the fridge as it was

I floated off the ground again and waited about a minute or two and brought the bread out again. It still had the same amount of heat to it! That means anything that I put in my inventory will remain the state it was in when I put it in there and take it out! Awesome! I put it back in to save for when I was hungry. I slowly floated to my room... And when I mean slowly I meant SLOW! Any time I tried to speed up I would lose what little control I had

**You have leveled up the 'Flight' skill**

**You have leveled up the 'Ki Manipulation' skill**

Cool! I floated just slightly above my bed in cross-legged as if I was sitting and floating at the same time. I was a weird combination but it almost felt like I was sitting. Like if it was easier to just maintain myself in the air like that

**'Status'**

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

**Name**: Sarada

**Race: **Hybrid

**Age: **5

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **1

**Stats:**

STR - 10 (3) = 13

PERC - 3

END - 10 (2) = 12

CHAR - 3

INT - 7

AGI - 5

LUK - 2

**Health: **3120 / 3120

**Energy: **234 (1.5) **Energy Regen:** 39 (1) per/min

**Magic: **109.2 (1.3) **Magic Regen:** 54.6 (1) per/min

**Power Level: **234

* * *

I figured that would bring up my character sheet, it's pretty straight forward—I knew I didn't need a tutorial psh.

The house door opened, I released the flow of energy below me and fell to my bed then got off to greet my mother

"I'm home" her familiar voice said

Walking out my room I see her in full Saiyan armor and a grin on her face

I look above her and see

**Saiyan Scientist**

**Kohlra **

**Power Level: ? Level: ?**

"Want to learn how to fight and use your energy?" She asked excited

My eyes brightened "yes!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**Hey everyone, this is going to be my second gamer story, well third if you count the 'Gamer From Another World' story. But I honestly don't feel like continuing that one, just not feeling it. So if anyone would like to adopt it—let me know in a PM! **

**This story is inspired by DragonBall: RPG Rebirth by klldarkness, it is another gamer story by him—if you haven't read it yet I highly suggest you go check it out. The beginning of the chapter has some parts quoted from his first chapter and I also got permission from him to use his calculations and such. I altered it to my liking but still heavily inspired by his amazing work! ****The picture used for the story was made by Maniaxoi from deviantart, go check out his awesome art works that consist mostly of DBZ OC's!**

**This story however, is going to be my first reincarnation story where the MC knows everything about the series and such so go easy on me. I did a Male MC for my first story 'Zephier Raiden: The Gamer' so I thought why not do a female one this time? I used my name for the pre-character death thing as well for the hell of it. **

**For my Zephier fans, I will not be giving up on that by no means, chapters will definitely come in the near future. **

**Please review and follow,**

**Till next time.**


	2. Family and Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, nor Dragon ball Super.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Family and Truths**_

Me and my mother stood across from each other cross legged in a rocky field. It seemed like Planet Vegeta was mostly all rock with not as much 'green' as I expected, the water was scarce. If theres one word to describe this place it would be 'depressing'

"Okay" she started "to control your energy better you can do several different things, but my favorite—when I was your age was this" a yellow orb formed above her palm

"This is how it looks when you bring your energy outside your body, what I did was focused my energy above my palm and condensed it into a ball then-

She aimed her palm at a rock nearby "you can release your energy at a specific location" she let the small ball fly into the rock and it exploded making the rock scatter into chunks

My eyes practically became stars as the demonstration, a simple Ki ball looked so bad ass to me right now!

"Now you try" She motioned to my hand

I nodded and focused the exact way she explained, it took a few seconds but a tiny pink ball appeared similar to how she did it. I aimed at a rock and-

My eyes widened as she slapped it away from me and a second later it exploded

**You have leveled up the 'Ki Manipulation' skill**

"Wah?" I made a confused sound

Kohlra had shook her head "you were discharging the ball in front of you, you would've hurt yourself"

Oh... That makes sense, so instead of letting it sail in the aimed direction I accidentally caused it to explode it wasn't a big explosion... It was fairly small but that could've hurt me

I shifted uncomfortably having failed my first try. She put her hand on mine "it's okay, try again—this time just let it go"

I nodded a little hesitantly and tried again. This time it didn't take as long as I did to conjure up the ball of Ki. I aimed my palm like last time '_just let it go_'

The ball slowly left my palm and made its way over to the rock... Very slowly. I sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly

The tiny ball made a tiny lack of explosion and broke off a small chunk of rock

"This is progress, you'll get better in no time!" She said "you have to..." she trailed off silently

I narrowed my eyes slightly 'this must be about what King Vegeta wants to do with me and that time limit on that quest' I clutched my tiny fists. She wanted me to get stronger so he doesn't kill me... I sighed and tried again

I put energy into it and unleashed the ball again and what resulted was the large rock almost completely being destroyed. I gave a smile to my mother and she smiled back

"Good job Sarada! Now there are many other ways to use your energy, while also helping you control it, and one of the ways are to fly!" She said enthusiastically as she stood up and easily levitated above ground

I mirrored her and slowly rose, I wasn't used to it yet

**You have leveled up the 'Flight' skill**

**You have leveled up the 'Ki Manipulation' skill**

I levitated slightly higher than I was doing before

"Wow you learn quick!" She praised

I rubbed my head sheepishly, I technically already knew the basics of flying

"Come on now don't be shy, come up here" she roses at least seven feat above ground

I gulped and nodded slowly rising higher

**You have leveled up the 'Flight' skill**

That was quick, so the higher I go the more experience I get for the skill to level it up. Then I looked down as I slowly rose and sweat dropped... If I fell that would hurt a lot. The weird thing about this was that I wasn't afraid of falling—the height actually felt exhilarating to me... I think I love heights!

Slowly but surely I reached the same height "great, now try to use your Ki to blast some rocks while flying" she instructed

I brought up my palm and formed a ball of Ki and aimed my palm toward some large rocks on the ground. I pushed the ball like I did a few minutes ago then the ball left my hand slowly, I sweat dropped

"Try pushing it harder, like this" she said as she aimed at the same rock and the ball I sent before and sent her own but sailed through the air extremely fast and hit in a second! The rock exploded into tiny chunks

"Okay, I'll try" I said

I charged up another ball and aimed at the ground and push as hard as I could with my energy—it was faster this time and it exploded a decent size

**You have leveled up the 'Ki Manipulation' skill.**

" I did it!" I exclaimed

"Now keep practicing that and fly at the same time for a while, get used to it and you'll improve" my mother said as she flew down to the ground "I'll be watching from here, carry on" she said

I nodded and flew a little higher and tried to move. First to the left, right, up, then down.

**You have leveled up the 'Flight' skill.**

I tried to twirl and do several different types of acrobatic things in the air so that I could keep leveling the skill. At the same time I was shooting Ki balls at rocks and the ground getting the hang of it all. As it got easier the faster I could move and the faster I could shoot them. I went from using one hand to using both at the same time which accelerated the process of Ki Manipulation

Twenty minutes later I had leveled my flight twice and Ki Manipulation three times, now I wanted to try something different

I cupped both palms in front of me and created a ball of Ki. A small pink ball formed and grew bigger to the size of my hands—then I expelled it as fast as I could! It soared through and pierced the air before it crashed into the land

_Boooom_

**You have leveled the 'Ki Manipulation' skill**

The blast left a small crater in the land and I couldn't help but smile in accomplishment. I aimed at the same spot and formed the same Ki ball except bigger than my hands and instead of pushing the energy away from me—I kept it there and released several bursts of energy from that same Ki ball. Each burst that hit the land had exploded but the barrage kept going till the ball depleted and vanished

**You gained 1 Perception **

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I tried to catch my breath while I read the notification. It seemed like I could gain stats by doing certain actions and activities—perfect

**You have created a new skill**

**Energy Blast Volley [Lv 1] Next Level: [25%]**

**The user attacks with a barrage of Ki blasts descending from a source of energy.**

**Energy Usage: 25 per/blast**

Nice I created my first skill!

Clapping resounded through the silence and looked down to see my mother waving, motioning me to go to her. I first looked at the result of my new skill and was definitely satisfied with the destruction of it

I slowly descended down to the ground to meet her still trying to catch my breath. That attack must have taken a lot of energy to have me so winded like this.

I landed on the ground and met her gaze

"Good job" she began then looked at my handiwork "it seems like you are doing great when it comes to controlling your energy and using it to fly. But now it's time for combat"

I smirked and nodded "I'm ready!" I said while clenching my fists

She mirrored my enthusiasm "okay!" She then crossed her arms under her chest "Fighting is very important to us Saiyans, it's in our blood and our way of life. We are a warrior race that conquers... Most races" She flinched at her own statement "the basics about fighting is to punch and to kick, and use every part of your body to achieve these executions"

"There's no real way to do these things properly, only do what feels natural to you—what's comfortable" she got into a stance "this is what's called a fighting stance, each person has their own to compensate for their weaknesses and strengths and to leave little to no openings based on how you prefer to fight"

Her stance was like a combination of Vegeta's in the show and tien. She threw a punch "that is a punch, you can hit anywhere your reach allows you to but in most cases your opponent will block and parry your punch—this will go on and on till one or the other outsmarts them and breaks through your defenses to hit you"

She kicked the air once then a few times "that was a kick. Kicks are stronger than punches because there is more mass in the legs than there is in your arms, so getting kicked might hurt a little more depending on the person"

"Sometimes it's good to stay on the defensive till you learn your opponents weaknesses and openings, understand?" She asked

I nodded "yeah I think so"

She unfolded her arms "Okay now get into a fighting stance, and keep changing it until your comfortable, you'll know when you are"

I widened my legs apart and got into a basic boxing stance but... It felt so... Weird. In my previous life I rather enjoyed boxing so this was new to me, it just didn't feel normal

Then I had gotten an idea, I put my left arm in front of me and my right arm back in a fist—the same exact stance Goku does in every fight he's ever been in... But sadly that didn't feel right either, so I kept my left arm out but brought my right arm to my midsection and turned my body slightly to the right while facing forward...

This felt right. This was it

I threw some punches and kicks and smiled while looking at my hands

"Looks like you've found it, that will be the stance you'll always use to fight... Now come at me" Mother said

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**\- Daughter Gon' Knock You Out -**

**Main Objective: land one hit on Kohlra**

**Bonus Objective #1: ?**

**Bonus Objective #2: ?**

**Bonus Objective #3: ?**

**Reward: 40 XP, 1 Attribute Point**

**Failure: Decrease reputation with mother**

**Do you accept? **

**Yes No**

* * *

I tapped yes smugly, one hit? Come on how hard could that be? I nodded with a grin and ran at her ready to strike

I threw a punch to her abdomen the moment I came close; I was short and that's all I could reach for right now—but she blocked... And felt like I hit a fucking wall! I threw a kick to her calf and she didn't even budge, how does that not count as a hit?

But that hurt my leg too! Why did it feel like I was punching a-

"GAH!" I flew backwards and landed about six feet away

**\- 320 HP**

**HP: 2800 / 3120**

Damn that hurt! And she was holding back too! I clutched the place she hit me on my chest and took deep breaths

"I know you can do better Sarada, give it your all" kohlra said

How can I do this? I can't damage her!

Oh wait, duh! Energy!

I created energy balls as fast as I could and thrusted them at my mother with gusto. She slapped them away like if they were nothing but fly's in her way... There was little to no effort in it

I scowled in frustration, what can I do?

I'm going to have to outsmart her. She may be a genius at science but I still am technically twenty one in brain!

I cupped my hands in front of me and used **Energy Blast Volley**

Then I charged up a decent sized Ki ball and flung it underneath the technique then threw a rock at her head in the shadow of the volley

I leapt forward and pushed my energy in the back of me as hard as I could to make me fly toward her. I was small so maybe I could blend in with all I threw at her!

I neared her as she was deflecting the blasts, I pointed my pointer finger and middle finger upward in attempts to try to control the lone energy ball to change its trajectory to uppercut her but it wasn't fast enough, she deflected that too and the rock!

I was at her side then I attempted to focus all my energy into my right fist then I swung as hard as my little body could. She moved instantly in a side step then I subconsciously focused energy to my eyes then everything got more clear

Her eyes widened "what?!" She exclaimed in surprise

I crouched then sent my foot backwards enhanced with energy. She was too much in shock to dodge or block so I-

* * *

**Quest Completed**

**\- Daughter Gon' knock you out -**

**Main Objective: land one hit on your mother [Check]**

**Bonus Objective #1: Outsmart her [Failed]**

**Bonus Objective #2: Complete within a minute [Failed]**

**Bonus Objective #3: Catch her off guard [Check]**

**Reward: 40 XP, 1 attribute point [Bonus: 1 attribute point, 20 XP**

* * *

Ugh!" I was kicked again in the chest and flung backward a second time

**You have leveled the 'Physical Resistance' skill**

**You have leveled the 'Ki Manipulation' skill**

**You have leveled the 'Energy Blast Volley' skill**

I looked up at her with a grin but frowned to see I barely did any damage... But on the bright side I finished the quest

She walked up to me and grabbed my face and looked into my eyes, oh right, I almost forgot about the Sharingan. I looked into her eyes and saw the reflection of mine, blood red with one tomoe in each eye

"But your eyes were purple..." she studied my eyes then I receded the flow of energy from my eyes

She silently gasped "this- this must be an ability from the demon realm race!" She exclaimed to herself "damn it I should have brought my notepad!" She berated herself

I turned them back on

"How is that happening?" She said quietly

I shrugged innocently "I um- focused energy to my eyes?" I said like it was obvious

"Fascinating" Mother said

"Mom" I began

She hmm'd "your science is showing" I said with a grin

She giggled "sorry I can't help it"

"When your eyes changed you became faster, I wonder why that is" She asked herself "it must be something that the demon realm race uses" she said in astonishment

Well this was as good as a chance of any to get information about myself

"Am - am I a demon mommy?" I said sadly. I tried my best to make the best sad face I could

She quickly bent to my eye level and put her hands on my shoulders then cupped my face "no honey, you aren't... You are just... Special" the Saiyan woman said

"Special how?" I asked innocently

"You... uhm... Well I don't think you will understand till your older, so let's save this conversation for the future okay?" She said

I sighed and pouted "okaay" I folded my arms childishly while also deactivating my Sharingan

**You have gained 1 STR from battle**

**You have gained 1 PERC from battle**

**You have gained 1 END from battle**

Awesome, so I gain stats based on how I fight during fights—okay maybe I shouldn't have skipped the tutorial, I sweat dropped

My mother looked away and I quickly opened my character sheet to use both attributes

1 attribute to END and 1 attribute to AGI

I was slow and didn't like it, and I would prefer if I was more durable too. I pressed confirm and looked at the whole thing

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

**Name**: Sarada

**Race: **Hybrid

**Age: **5

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **1\. **Next Level: 60 / 300**

**Stats:**

STR - 11 (3) = 14

PERC - 4

END - 12 (2) = 14

CHAR - 3

INT - 7

AGI - 6

LUK - 2

**Health: **3920 / 3920

**Energy: **294 (1.5) **Energy Regen:** 49 (1) per/min

**Magic: **127.4 (1.3) **Magic Regen:** 63.7 (1) per/min

**Power Level: **294

* * *

_Beep beep_

"Huh?" my Mother's scouter went off and she looked at me with her mouth open

"Yo-your power Level went up by 60!" She exclaimed in surprise

"When the scouter first scans someone it registers them in the database of the scouter, unless they grow strong. And you- you have, I don't understand... usually it would take a lot of time for that to happen but just a day? You turned five just yesterday!" She monologued to herself

"How come you can't increase your power level?" I asked

It was a legit question, goku had a pathetic one yet trained his body and mind all the time and grew phenomenally... But I do remember when Raditz went to Earth he was shocked when they could increase their power level

"Be-becau-se... You can't? Have we been living a lie for centuries?" She asked herself

I tilted my head confused "what lie?"

"We were believed that you can't just increase power level, only with age and time but this contradicts that... A lot"

That makes sense. The Frost Demons probably wanted to control the Saiyan's power in fear of the legendary super Saiyan so they fed them lies to make them believe you are only born with power. Which confirms a lot of bullshit with why the king wanted to kill me. My eye twitched

"If our body has muscles... and we train those muscles to get stronger, wouldn't power level be the same?" I asked

She looked at me in a trance and I could tell so many arithmetic equations were going through her head before she came back to reality and tackled me into a hug

"You're a genius Sarada!"

I giggled then immediately regretted it... But I guess I have to get used to the fact that I am now a girl instead of the man I once was in my last life. The hug broke and she looked at the sky, the sun was setting and going down and knew she was about to call it a day

"Let's go home, it's getting late—would you like roasted Kenku for dinner?"

My face lit up "yes, a million times yes!"

Wait I didn't mean to say that, my body just reacted on its own.

The older Saiyan giggled "it is your favorite after all"

Oh yeah that's right, it was. It tasted like pork shoulder from standard world—and boy did I love pork shoulder!

"We're going to fly home okay" she said and I nodded

We both took off, she flew at my pace which was probably painfully slow for her but I managed to level up Flight another time which let me go slightly faster. It was always a noticeable change each time I leveled up flight which was really cool because it felt like I was actually improving by the second—and this is just my first day too! Technically

As we were flying I had took advantage of that to take in the sights of Planet Vegeta with my Sharingan so I had my new home engraved in my memory. It was a weird combination of advanced technology, the stone ages, and modern age. It was like Wakanda from the black panther movie if I had to describe it relating to something more familiar

**You have leveled the 'Flight' skill**

**You have leveled the 'Ki Manipulation' skill**

**You have leveled the 'Sharingan' skill**

I haven't checked the skills menu yet

'**Skills**'

* * *

**Gamer's Body (Passive) [Lv MAX]**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

* * *

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) [Lv MAX]**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Immunity to psychological status effect.**

* * *

**Sharingan [Lv 2] Next Level: [1%]**

**The cursed eye's of a clan of people from a different universe. 1 to PERC, 1 to AGI when active. 0.2 to Energy Modifier.**

**Press for detailed information.**

* * *

**Ki Manipulation [Lv 9] Next Level: [3%]**

**Ki Manipulation has many different forms. By utilizing materialized energy converted from energy inside one's body, they can produce powerful attacks and weaponize the user's life-force energy for combat.**

* * *

**Physical Resistance [Lv 2] Next Level: [41%]**

**A skill that boosts the body's durability and resistance to physical damage. Each level in physical resistance reduces damage by 0.2%**

**Physical Reduction: 0.4%**

* * *

**Flight [Lv 8] Next Level: [85%]**

**The user manipulates their Ki energy to be able to levitate or fly.**

* * *

**Energy Blast Volley [Lv 2] Next Level: [63%]**

**The user attacks with a barrage of Ki blasts descending from a source of energy.**

* * *

Detailed information on the Sharingan? Well let's see what this is about, it could be different now that it was changed for this world.

* * *

**Sharingan [Lv 2] Next Level: [1%]**

**The cursed eye's of a clan of people from a different universe. 1 to PERC, 1 to AGI when active. 0.2 to Energy Modifier.**

**The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. ****The user is able to copy almost any technique they see, memorising a technique, illusion, and fighting style with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that technique or modify it to suit their needs. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a technique they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce special abilities.**

**While energy is needed to maintain the activation of the Sharingan, many of the abilities of the eyes** **require Magic to utilize. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eyes**.

**Stage One - indicates by the one tomoe in eye. Able to read enemy movements and react accordingly. **

**Stage Two - ?**

**Stage three - ?**

* * *

I think I understand. Magic will be the use of the abilities for the Sharingan and Energy is just to turn it on and be able to utilize it's passive abilities.

"You okay?" A familiar voice said

I perked up as we had just landed "what?"

"You spaced out, are you okay" Mother said

"Oh, yeah I'm fine"

She looked me in the eye and shrugged "okay, want to help me cook?"

Before I could even think about it my body nodded happily. Being a child affected me in more ways than one. I sighed—I'm REALLY not looking forward to puberty

**The next day**

The showers were really cool, it was so technologically advanced I might've been at loss for words if it wasn't for the just-right steaming hot water that fell on my tiny body. I wonder how they do it—remain so primitive yet so advanced at the same time it was truly baffling. I had to scan my freaking hand, in the shower! Just to start it! A robotic voice even said 'authorization recognized'... Come on, anything that says anything autonomously had to be technologically advanced!

I was out the shower wearing a black body suit. It would seem that the fashion on Planet Vegeta was very plain and bland. There were either body suits or pajama-like shirt or pants with very thin fabric. The body suits were elastic and I'm guessing it was one of those things that would expand even when someone turned into a great-ape

Speaking of great-apes I wonder if I'm able to turn into one.

I looked myself in the mirror, I had shoulder length spiky white hair. But I didn't come to just look at my hair, I grinned and focused my energy to my eyes and imagined the sound effect that happened every time Sasuke or Itachi would activate their Sharingan, it sounded almost like several thousand people would unsheathe their swords at the exact same time

The tomoe in each eye was spinning at a hypnotic pace, I decreased the flow to my eyes and they stopped, merely sitting in place—now I just need to learn Magic somehow and I could make this make illusions with just my eyes! I could only imagine what I could do with these when I got the Mangekyo Sharingan... Would it cause me to go blind though? That was my only concern. I was not trying to go blind any time soon.

"Sarada" I heard from outside the bathroom

I floated down, I had to fly just to get to the mirror sadly

"One moment" I replied

I got my pink towel and dirty clothes, then opened the door revealing my room—it turned out I had my own bathroom which was pretty cool! I put my dirty clothes in a hamper-like box and went to the living room

"Yes, mom?" I asked

She turned to me "how would you like to meet my friends?" She asked

I don't see why not, I shrugged "okay"

This would actually be the first time I'm meeting people other than scientist, I wonder what they're like? Maybe they have kids I could train with on my power level?

We had walked out the house door together "they don't live far away" the older Saiyan said

I didn't reply but only followed, she was walking and I was flying just slightly above ground to meet the height level of my mother

"Y'know you don't have to keep practicing all the time" she looked at me amused

I looked at her "then how am I going to get stronger if I don't?" I asked rhetorically

Her eyes widened slightly "Ye-yeah I guess"

It's sad to say but I can't believe the whole species actually believes you can't make yourself stronger—do they just send kids to worlds exterminating them and learn on their own with no one to teach them anything and have them believe that is the limit to their power? I probably didn't fit that criteria because I couldn't even use energy—being an experiment and such. But I had a year to get to a power level of 2,000... If Goku could get stronger, so could I!

"Hey mom" I called as we were walking

"Hmm?"

"Could you teach me how to hide my power level" I asked seriously

She stopped and looked at me crazy, then started giggling then laughing. My eyes started twitching as a result

"You can't hide your power level silly, the amount of power you have is a part of your person that leaks at a constant whether you are using it or not" She said then continued walking

**You have leveled up the 'Flight' skill**

I crossed my arms childishly and huffed, I knew she was wrong but I didn't feel like arguing about it. I'll just have to prove her wrong!

"We're here"

it looked like it was a butcher's shop under a house... Wait hold on, what are the possibilities?

"Gine, you Kenku, come out here!" My mother yelled with a smirk

A few seconds pass "how many times" a voice said

"Did I tell you" they continued

A blur raced past and a shockwave pushed me away slightly, I looked to see my mother still standing where she was holding the attacking hand of...

Holy shit that's goku's mother! She looks exactly like she did in the Dragon ball super broly movie

"To stop calling me that!" She struggled in the grip of my mother

If I had to guess my mother was a lot stronger than she was... I remember that she was apparently not fit for the fighting life style but this kind of contradicts that a lot

I sweat dropped, why did she call her a kenku?

"Hello to you too Kenku" mom said smiling

They both stopped and hugged each other "it's nice to see you billboard forehead" Gine said smiling

I could see how much that annoyed my mother, her hair was parted on both sides revealing her forehead so I guess that made some sense, I giggled

The woman turned to look at me "is this?" She asked my mother, who nodded

Gine then walked up to me and bent down to reach my height, smiling "I'm so glad to finally meet you, I am Gine, you're auntie"

What?

My eyes widened and my mouth hung loose

"Is she okay?" Gine looked back to my mother who raised an eyebrow

"Hey, you're going to catch bugs now, say hi" she scolded

I snapped out of it and smiled "my name is Sarada!" I said happily

Before anyone else can say anything another voice came "I only know one person who can make Gine go that crazy instantly" a man said

I looked behind Gine and saw Bardock, a splitting image of Goku... Or is Goku a splitting image of him? Yeah let's go with that, was he even born yet? In fact, what time period am I even in? He wore the armor I saw almost Saiyans wear around here, and obviously in the anime

"Bardock, it's been a while" Mom said with a smile

He nodded with a small smile and waved "a pleasure as always Kohlra" he said and looked at me

"Come meet our little niece honey!" Gine said

If I had to guess, Gine was the one I was related to and Bardock is my uncle from marriage... Is marriage even a thing here?

He walked over and pressed his scouter, it made a little beeping noise before stopping

"294 huh" he whispered to himself

He extended a hand toward me that I took with my small one and shook

"I'm Bardock" he said plainly

"Sarada" I said

"Well she's not shy" he said looking at my mother

Small foot steps came close "Auntie Kohlra!" A voice shouted

A smile immediately went on her face "hey squirt"

Aw, it's kid Raditz, his hair was always long I could only guess, I sweat dropped. Good thing being a Saiyan meant you didn't have to maintain your hair. He was wearing a blue body suit

"I'm not a squirt!" He said childishly and looked at me then pointed

"Who is she and why does she look weird" he said

My eye twitched, that was rude. Bardock slapped him behind the head—that gave me some sort of satisfaction. He rubbed his head childishly

"That's your older cousin, show some respect boy" he scolded

Older? We looked the same age

His eyes widened in recognition, he walked over and Gine stood up and walked to the side with Bardock

"Um hi- sorry about what I said. My name is Raditz" he said awkwardly

"It's fine" I began "I'm Sarada"

It was weird meeting people I already knew everything about, but it couldn't be helped. I guess we're family huh? The odds of that are crazy. First I find out that I'm Vegeta's half sister and now I'm also Goku's cousin—weird twist, it's almost laughable

"How strong are you?" He asked

Ah, so even kids are all about fighting here "294" I replied

He made a smug smile and pointed to himself "506" he confidently folded his arms

"That's nice" I said 'I'll be way passed that soon anyway' I thought

He looked confused, what did he expect I bow down and worship him? Probably, it was kind of pathetic our power levels any way. He could be a perfect training partner to get stronger

"Hey do you want to fight?" I asked innocently

He looked like he was going through a mix of emotions "but I-I apologized"

I giggled "no, not because of what you said, but to practice"

I saw my mother whisper something to Bardock and Gine and their eyes widened "Raditz you will fight her, it will be good for you to actually fight another person" Bardock said authoritively

I sweat dropped, the tone of his voice didn't give him much of an option

"O-okay" he said nervously "but wouldn't I hurt her? I am stronger" he looked toward his father

"Strength means nothing if you don't have the skill and experience to back it up, boy" Bardock lectured

Makes sense

"Want to go to our spot?" My mother asked Gine

Fine smiled "that would be perfect"

Bardock nodded, and Raditz still looked uneasy, maybe he was nervous? Had he actually fought anyone yet?

"Follow me" Gine said as she lifted up into the air and flew North West of their house

We all took off behind her, going a steady pace... I breathed a sigh of relief—I didn't think I would be able to go faster than this yet. In terms of vehicles I was probably going ten miles per hour

My mother and Bardock flew beside Gine while me and Raditz were behind them, all I could hear in the wind was "you and your damn experiments" from Bardock and "they'll be fine" from Mom

I looked toward Raditz "are you nervous?" while flying

He nodded "I never fought anyone before, Dad only taught me what to do and not do—he's always busy"

"Don't worry, I never did either except for my Mom yesterday" I said truthfully "maybe we can make this a regular thing to help each other"

That seemed to work, he started to look less paranoid, he nodded and we continued flying

**You have reached MAX level for the 'Flight' skill**

**You can now use your Energy to fly even faster, the more energy, the faster you fly.**

It maxed out at level 10, honestly I expected it to be more but flying was pretty easy now that I actually think about it, the more it got closer to 10 the easier it was to fly. But at least now I could keep up with every one, it was no difficulty any more

We were flying pretty high up, so it's no wonder I reached it so fast. I felt like I could go faster, so I did—and went higher too, and right beside me was Raditz who smirked

'No wonder why Goten made this look so easy, he went in circles and flew high, he even did tricks' I thought

In the air I spun in a 360 while flying, I merely rotated—it felt fun to do so I spun backwards and flew like that and sent a cheeky grin towards Raditz, I was flying backwards and faster

We were just behind the adults, I however was spinning in a 360 over and over with a smile, it was so fun to fly freely!

A minute or two later we landed in a place that was full of trees and running water from a river, these tree's were different than Earth. These tree's had white-ish brown bark with pink leaves—they looked rather nice. The soil on this world was weird as well—while on Earth it was brown or rather mud-colored, here it was orange

**You have created a new skill**

* * *

**Observe [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

**Learn about an object or being by observing them.**

* * *

It's about time I got this skill, very useful

The three adults stood next to a tree while me and Raditz faced each other in the middle of a small clearing

"You both can start when you're ready" Bardock said

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**\- Bond through the fists! -**

**Main Objective: Defeat Raditz**

**Bonus Objective: ?**

**Reward: Increase reputation with family, gain Rival status with Raditz, 60 XP, 1 Attribute point**

**Failure: Decrease reputation with family**

**Do you accept? **

**Yes No**

* * *

I pressed yes then I looked toward Raditz "ready?" I asked with an excited grin

'Observe'

* * *

**Name**: Raditz

**Race: **Saiyan

**Age: **5

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **2

**Stats:**

STR - 23

PERC - 2

END - 11

CHAR - 1

INT - 3

AGI - 4

**Health: **10,120 / 10,120

**Power Level: **506

* * *

He nodded and we both got into our fighting stances. He had a lot more strength and health than me so I needed to be careful

The female part Saiyan activated the Sharingan and threw two Ki balls at him, he deflected one of them but was hit by the other

Sarada didn't bother with running so she flew towards him pushing herself faster with her energy and punched forward to his face. Their fists met as he blocked her punch with his own

The hybrid girl threw a kick to his side as a feint and went to hit him with a right hook—he tried to block the kick that wasn't coming so he was punched in the face and became dazed for a second

Sarada took advantage of this and sent a kick to his stomach that landed. She knocked the wind out of him but he quickly recovered and threw a punch that she blocked

**\- 50 HP**

'_It hurt to block that punch and I even lost HP in the process! Yeah that two hundred power level difference does mean something_' The boy threw two more that Sarada blocked and a kick

**\- 120 HP**

She hissed in pain and jumped backward. '_I couldn't block so I'm going to have to dodge and fight mid-range_!' She thought

**You have leveled up the 'Sharingan' skill**

Sarada sent three Ki balls at him, he deflected one and took two head on. He charged at the hybrid with a punch to my chest, she dodged and retaliated by throwing a punch to his ribs—he blocked and grabbed her wrist and threw her backwards

**\- 400 HP**

**HP: 3,350 / 3,920**

"Urgh!" I was hit by a Ki Blast mid-air

She landed on the ground harshly, she then got up and cupped two hands forward and used **Energy Blast Volley** and sent five blasts at Raditz, they were so fast he was hit by four of them—but he deflected the first

He stumbled back slightly then sent Ki balls of his own. Sarada focused Ki into both hands and swatted the blasts away as fast as possible but had no time to block or dodge the incoming kick to the stomach

**\- 500 HP**

"GAH!" She spit out some blood as the air left her lungs then flew side ways from a kick to the head by Raditz

**\- 600 HP**

**HP: 2,250 / 3,920**

'_Shit I need to do something fast' she thought as she shakily got up _

**You have leveled up the 'Sharingan' skill**

Raditz came close and threw a punch toward her skull she dodged and punched him in the stomach, he didn't let up so he through another one to her head that she side stepped and grabbed his arm, quickly put it over her shoulder and launched him over her and into the ground

Sarada used **Energy Blast Volley **at point blank range and hit five square in the chest

'Observe'

* * *

**Name**: Raditz

**Race: **Saiyan

**Age: **5

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **2

**Stats:**

STR - 23

PERC - 2

END - 11

CHAR - 1

INT - 3

AGI - 4

**Health: **5,210 / 10,120

**Power Level: **506

* * *

'_Good he's almost down to half health_' Sarada thought

From the ground Raditz kicked Sarada's legs and knocked her off her feet and onto the ground, he quickly got on top of her and threw a punch to her face that she evaded then brought her leg up to his neck and forced him off of her, she quickly rolled forward with her leg wrapped around his neck and choked him

"Give up!" She said

Raditz was quickly losing consciousness before he grabbed her tail

"Kya!" She yelped and she lost all her strength

Raditz quickly grabbed her head and knee'd her jaw then put some distance between them by jumping away

**\- 1,200 HP**

**HP: 1,050 / 3,920**

He raised his hand above his head and began to charge up a mass of energy in his palm

Sarada recovered and wiped the blood off her face then widened her eyes '_he's charging up an energy wave! Shit what do I do!_'

Then it hit her, energy wave versus energy wave. She eyed him with her Sharingan and saw how he was focusing and channeling his energy and quickly understood

At this moment it was fight or flight. She chose fight

She moved her right arm back and focused her energy into her palm, it glowed red and white

"Rgh, da!" He released his orange energy wave

"HAA!" Sarada thrusted her hand forward released her wave of energy. It was a mix of blood red with a brilliant glowing white

'_They are small compared to the one's in the anime_' Both Energy waves hit each other harshly.

**Power struggle initiated**

"Urgh!" She could feel Raditz gaining the upper hand in the struggle

'_But I bet he didn't know how to put more into it_!' She pulled back her wave and he gained even more distance with his

She then gathered the rest of her energy "HAA!" her beam engulfed Raditz's wave and hit his whole torso, he flew backward into a tree and went right through it.

Sarada's eyes were half lidded trying to catch her breath, she used all her energy which made her exhausted

**You have created a new skill**

**Name?**

_'Hmm, I think I'll call that... Arcane Cannon'_

* * *

**Arcane Cannon [Lv 1] Next Level: [74%]**

**An Energy wave created by Sarada with similar principles as the Kamehameha—although faster, making it a quick-acting Ki wave. Charging it up can make it more devastating**

* * *

**Battle won**

** 1 battle point earned**

**Enhanced Zenkai activated**

* * *

**Quest Completed**

**\- Bond through the fists! -**

**Main Objective: Defeat Raditz [Check]**

**Bonus Objective: Win a power struggle [check]**

**Reward: Increase reputation with family, gain Rival status with Raditz, 30 XP, 1 Attribute point [Bonus] 20 XP, 1 Feat point**

* * *

**You have gained 1 STR from battle**

**You have gained 1 INT from battle**

It took a minute to gain my breath, but I was still exhausted. I stumbled over to where Raditz was, all the adults had already been by his side

**You have leveled up the 'Sharingan' skill**

**You have leveled up the 'Ki Manipulation' skill x3**

**You have leveled up the 'Energy Blast Volley' skill**

**You have leveled up the 'Physical Resistance' skill**

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked

I then looked at his face and swirls in his eyes comically passed out, I sweat dropped, I guess he'll be fine. I turned off my Sharingan

"Yeah he'll be fine with some sleep"

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep _

Both their scouter's went off at the same time then they looked at me with the most shocked expression

I immediately put the extra point into strength just to mess with them even more!

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, I already knew my cuts and bruises were healing in front of their eyes, thanks Namekian part of me!

"Y-your power Level" Bardock went to speak first

"It went from 294 to 535!" He shouted in astonishment

Gine who didn't have a scouter gasped "How is that possible"

Giggling was heard then full blown laughter, the source? My crazy scientist mother apparently

"So it's true!" She said "you can increase your power level dramatically by just fighting and taking damage!" She continued with an excited grin

"You know what that means right?" Mom said to Bardock

He mirrored her grin "Oh yeah" he said

"It's time to get stronger!" They said at the same time

I sweat dropped '_I can't believe after all this time they haven't even bothered to fight each other. A race full of warriors and you believe the load of crap a tyrant feeds you?'_

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

**Name**: Sarada

**Race: **Hybrid

**Age: **5

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **1\. **Next Level: 110 / 300**

**Stats:**

STR - 13 (4) = 17

PERC - 4

END - 12 (3) = 15

CHAR - 3

INT - 8

AGI - 6 (1) = 7

LUK - 2

**Health: **3,061 / 5,000

**Energy: **535.5 (2.1) **Energy Regen:** 178.5 (1) per/min

**Magic: **156 (1.3) **Magic Regen:** 78 (1) per/min

**Power Level: **535.5

* * *

I guess their scouters automatically round to the nearest number, I shrugged...

"Did he get stronger?" I asked

Bardock nodded "506 to 691" he grinned and clutched his fists in anticipation. He _really _wanted to fight someone

My mom looked just as anxious, was she near his power level? If I remember correctly Bardock was near 10,000, so that would mean he would be between 9,000 and 10,000. He was also the very first Super Saiyan... and if he gets stronger

What did I just do to the timeline? Eh it's probably not even that big.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**A whole lot of awesome is in this chapter! Who would've expected her to be sister of Vegeta and cousin of Goku?! That's wild!**

**The Arcane Cannon is basically the full energy wave skill from xenoverse 2 except in red. Anyway let me know what you guys think!**

**Please review and like/follow if you enjoyed.**

**Till next time.**


	3. The Future Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, nor Dragon ball Super.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Future Plan**_

It's been a week since meeting my new family and getting my first Zenkai boost. I've learned a lot since than. For starters I found my mother's research papers on the experiment—or to be exact, me. It was hidden in a vault that I expertly broke into... Actually no the combination was my birth date but even so it took me two other tries!

I can't help but feel bad. Many scientist had died to create me. I know it's the setting I picked but it still ended their lives. They probably are getting reincarnated or something—I'm not sure how that all works, if it's every person who dies or random or specific people but that didn't make me feel any less guilty. The Saiyan part was covered, the Namekian part was easy for them. It's the Demon Realm Race and Frost Demon that cause their deaths.

They first had to summon a being from the Demon Realm because they were all sealed away to an endless life within the realm—they couldn't exactly find a planet full of them. In order to summon them they needed an artifact from their realm that existed in this one, which they had in the form of an ancient book. It held a bunch of spells but the only thing they wanted was to summon a demon from there to get their blood.

That didn't end well. It took the whole science division of the army to take down the bastard they summoned—and yet many still lost their lives.

And the most ridiculous part of this experiment was the Frost Demon. They had one already. Like literally had one on ice in a cryogenic pod who was at least thirteen years old—at least that's what the research said. Apparently there used to be a planet full of Frost Demons until Frieza himself wiped out his own entire species. No one knows why but I have a feeling that paranoid bastard didn't want anyone to try and overthrow him. I don't know how, or why they have a kid frozen in a pod but I'm not sure I really want to know.

I also found out what age it is. Age 736. A year before Frieza destroys the planet. I couldn't help but feel fear for what was to come, how would I, or we escape? I couldn't just leave without my new family. We couldn't just up and leave, nor would they believe me if I go around the city and yell "the Frost Demons're comin' the Frost Demons're comin" People would probably laugh at me and ask something dumb like 'why would Frieza destroy us, we serve him' I honestly wouldn't doubt it. What's worst about this whole situation is that a year in this world is seven months... Yes the same length of my quest.

I haven't gained any stats except 2 STR for training my tail. After a day or two I could actually move it—it was like a muscle so I had to make it stronger... Plus I didn't want Raditz grabbing my damn tail again and having to get beat for it. The irony was too literal here. I could finally move my tail freely so I ended up wrapping it around my waist during battle but most the time I let it hang because it felt good. I haven't got another Zenkai boost yet, the last time I fought Raditz I actually beat him for outsmarting him, it's too bad I didn't get a quest like last time

**Flashback**

**Sarada side stepped a punch from Raditz and charged up Ki in her hands, then immediately punching his ribs causing the area to blow up from the Ki**

**He didn't go down but stumbled, she maneuvered behind him and spun while charging Ki in her hand again and discharging it with a punch to his back **

**He was pushed forward and fell on his face he went to get up and his hand touched a glowing thing on the ground, on contact it glew brighter **

**"Oh come o-"**

**_Boom_**

**_Flashback End_**

Needless to say he probably developed PTSD from Ki blasts heh. I also leveled up my Ki Manipulation five times, my Sharingan twice, Energy Blast Volley twice, and Arcane Cannon once.

I didn't use Arcane Cannon on Raditz, I just got wanted to use it and see how cool it was without being in battle! It was like my own red Kamehameha... A small one but when I grow stronger it will be bigger! From that fight I gained 1 PERC, 1 INT, and 1 AGI.

Right now I was standing in front of a boulder while my mother had a whole giant stack of rocks next to her while tossing up a singular rock and catching it with her left hand

**Quest Alert!**

**\- Move like a butterfly - **

**Main Objective: Dodge 100 rocks**

**Bonus Objective: ?**

**Reward: 20 XP**

**Failure: None**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes No**

* * *

Huh, I didn't get a quest since the battle with Raditz, I pressed yes

"So why are we here?" I asked staring at the stack of rocks

My mom smirked "well I noticed that there is a lot more to those" she pointed to my eyes "that meets thee... Eye" She snickered at her own pun

I sweat dropped "no?, come on I thought it was funny... Tough crowd" she said as I face palmed

"Any way, I've been observing you when you use those eyes, and I gathered that it can track your opponents movements, and copy it almost flawlessly—is that right?"

My eyes widened, she came up with that just from watching me? She really is a genius... I nodded

"That's great and all but it won't matter if you see your opponent move and can't react to it because you are too slow" she tossed up the rock again and caught it

"So we are going to be training your eyes and speed at the same time—I will be throwing these rocks at you with precise accuracy and you will be doing your best to dodge without your feet leaving the ground. So no jumping or flying"

I gulped, sure this was great and all but I don't think she is going to hold back at all chucking rocks at me!

"Ready?" She asked

I hesitantly nodded, sweat trickled down the side of my head as I activated my Sharingan

She threw the first one

It's so fast! I had barely any time to move my face as it grazed my cheek and another pelted my stomach

**\- 150 HP**

My eyes moved as fast as they could trying to track and see them as they came but I barely had time to evade them. I dodged one aiming at my ribs and another aimed at my forehead by ducking

Another came aiming at my right knee, I quickly rolled to the side and got pelted with one in the chest

**\- 150 HP**

**You have leveled the 'Sharingan' skill**

I avoided two more that were parallel to each other and spun to avoid another aimed at my shoulder

**You have gained 1 AGI from training**

It's working! I got faster!

I ducked quickly to avoid one aimed at my cheek and tilted my head to the side to evade another coming at my head and got hit in the shin

**\- 150 HP **

I took a quick glance at the pile of rocks, it was still large! This is going to be a while...

**\- 150 HP **

Damn it!

**Two hours later **

I fell to the floor exhausted, finally all the rocks were going and most of them were imbedded in the bolder at this point. Each time I got faster she chucked the rocks faster, I didn't get no breaks at all! But it benefitted me in the end because I got four points from this training into AGI

* * *

**Quest Completed**

**\- Move like a butterfly - **

**Main Objective: Dodge 100 rocks [Check]**

**Bonus Objective #1: Don't get hit once [Failed]**

**Reward: 20 XP**

* * *

My eye twitched, not get hit once? Seriously? What ever. I probably needed to get the Sharingan a lot higher before I can go to the second stage. I was low health but not enough to get a Zenkai boost

**HP: 1,950 / 5,700**

But how was I going to get my health down without self harming myself? I looked at my mother who had her back turned, I smirked to myself

I ran up to her with a battle cry to try to punch her

**\- 700 HP**

**Enhanced Zenkai activated.**

"GAH" I flew backwards, she immediately turned around and hit me square in the stomach

"Nice try, but if your going to do a sneak attack you should probably stay quiet" she giggled

I smirked and chuckled painfully and already started healing

_Beep beep_

"770... Wait did you make me hit you so you could get stronger?" My Mother crossed her arms and looked at me sternly

I shrinked under her gaze "N-no..." I said unconvincing

She sighed and crounched down to my height "listen I know once we heal from being beat down we get stronger, but you can't just go causing yourself harm purposely, you need to work for it if you want to get stronger" she lectured

I listened and digested her lesson. She was right I can't do things like this, I wasn't no masochist and I certainly didn't want to feel that pain either, it hurt like hell! I heal fast but that's no excuse. I nodded and apologized

"It's okay" she began "rest here I'll go get us some water" she said and I nodded, she then left with two empty canisters

I sighed to myself "**Feats**" I said to no one but me

**Unused Feat points: 3**

**Would you like to spend them?**

**Yes No**

I pressed Yes, I still had two feat points to use from when I first died and one that I gained from the quest when I fought Raditz. I have yet to use them because I felt like I should save some but it's time to see what I could get with it. A screen popped up with a list of different feats, some I recognized and some I didn't.

**Fighting Spirit **\- Fighting someone much stronger than you reaps good rewards! Each minute in a serious fight with someone stronger gives a multiplier of 0.4 to Energy Modifier. 1 STR, 1 END, and 1 AGI

**Never give up! **\- Don't you stop fighting now! When below 50% HP you temporarily gain 5 STR, and 5 AGI

**Cold is life **\- Be able to survive in any cold climate, no matter how cold it may be! Temperatures greater than or equal to -128 degrees Celsius are ineffective. Cost: 1 Feat Point

**Saiyan Tail Regrowth **\- Got your tail cut off? Don't want to wait for it to grow back? Trigger an instant regrowth! Repurchaseable when conditions met. Cost: 1 Feat Point

**Demonic Strength **\- Demons have unusually high strength, why don't you? Gain 2 STR per level

**Dark Energy **\- convert your energy into dark energy! Dark energy is more powerful in the hands of a demon which can only be obtained in the demon realm. (**WARNING - **User will undergo Darkness form permanent transformation) 2 to Energy Modifier. 3 to Magic Modifier. Access to Dark Magic. Cost: 1 Feat Point

**Multilingual **\- Able to speak any language from any planet anywhere! Cost: 1 Feat Point

**Namekian Health **\- Namekians are rumored to live over a thousand years! Their amazing vitality makes it so! Gain 2 END per level. Cost 1 Feat Point

The list went on and on. I eye'd Dark Energy for a while but I don't think that would be a good idea to take that right now. Maybe another time—I really didn't need to be on everyone's radar. Cold is life sounded great but it's not like I really needed that right now. The only thing that spoke to me as necessary was Demonic Strength and Fighting Spirt and Never give up

I think Goku has something similar, well maybe not a game perk but he is always getting stronger from fighting people a lot stronger than he is. I felt my Mother's energy approaching so I put out the fire by clenching my fist

"Hey I'm back" Kohlra said. She tossed me a filled canister of water

I caught it with ease "thank you" I said, she nodded

I drank chugged down the refreshing water with a satisfying sigh afterward. The water tasted no different from the Standard world and that was probably as close to my old home as I'm going to get. Not that I cared, it was full of disgusting people any way. Then again I'm probably going to meet people like that here too... Like my new 'Father' or lack of I should say, King Vegeta. I'm pretty sure at this point my mother was stronger than he was before he died at the hands of Frieza, so is Bardock.

I should probably start finding out how to suppress my energy so I could show Mom and Bardock how to do it, who knows what that bastard would try to do if he found out that his subordinates is actually more powerful than him.

I closed my eyes and felt my energy, like really felt it... I also remember what my mother said about energy always leaking. So what if I patched that leak metaphorically? Contain the energy within my body instead of it washing over me all the time.

**You have created a new skill**

* * *

**Energy Suppression [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

**The ability to suppress the user's energy inside their body. However doing this will only slightly weaken the user till MAX skill level.**

**Able to suppress: 10%**

* * *

I smiled to myself and looked at my hands, it felt liberating to suppress my energy, like I wasn't constantly on edge! I tried to suppress it even more

**You have leveled up the 'Energy Suppression' skill**

I went to check how much I could suppress

* * *

**Energy Suppression [Lv 2] Next Level: [23%]**

**The ability to suppress the user's energy inside their body. However doing this will only slightly weaken the user till MAX skill level.**

**Able to suppress: 20%**

* * *

Twenty percent... That must mean that it is maxed level at level ten! Ha an easier skill to level other than flying!

"Mom" I called out

She turned to me curiously

"Check my power level" I said with a smile

She stared at me for a few seconds and then pressed her scouter. It beeped for a few seconds and stopped. Her face was evident on what was on her mind

"How... but... you... huh?" She was a lost for words

I put a thumbs up "and you said it was impossible to suppress energy!" I smirked cheekily

**You have leveled up the 'Energy Suppression' skill**

She still looked confused "I remember what you said about energy always leaking so I thought, why not put a lid on it? Like water in this canister, you contain it within the object but in this case you contain it in your body. And to bring it out I'm guessing you just-"

I put my arms to my side and crouched just a bit and felt the energy within me and pulled it out of me "HAAAA" my aura glowed around me for a few seconds before I let it die down. My mother pressed the scouter again and became at a loss for words again.

"And then—" I said as I supppressed my Energy once more

**You have leveled up the 'Energy Suppression' skill**

"I never even thought this would be possible! Who would even think to want to hide their power!" Mother exclaimed

I tilted my head "what if you were the strongest person on the planet, wouldn't you want to hide your power especially from people in charge?" I asked innocently

She seemed like she was in thought then nodded "you are too smart for your age" mother said "don't grow old too fast hun" She snickered then closed her eyes

After a minute or so I could only imagine that she had completed it just fine. I didn't have a scouter or anything but I could feel Energy, and before it was an overwhelming presence—now it's less and more tame. She looked at her hands in fascination

"Feels good right" I said with a smile, and she nodded

I cheekily gave a peace sign and puffed my chest out in pride, oh yeah. I'm awesome!

There was noises coming from my mothers scouter, she pressed a button on it "understood, I'm on my way" she said and pressed a button again

She looked at me "something has come up that needs my attention. You know the way back home right?"

I wonder what could be so important at the moment. I nodded regardless "yeah, I'll see you home later" I said with a smile, she mirrored the smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek and flew away

I stretched and sighed "well I didn't have to go home right away" I said to no one but myself

I levitated off the ground and casually flew to the city. It still amazed me how technology here was leagues beyond the standard world yet they were still a mix of primitive life style... Some homes were made of stone yet if you went inside you'd see the most advanced things you might ever see

Flying high up and looked down I spotted someone sitting on top of the 'castle' with a cape on. I went closer and to my surprise it was my half brother Vegeta... Not that he knew but I should probably introduce myself right?

I landed behind him and slowly walked up "Hey, what' you doing all by yourself" I said casually

He didn't seem startled, more like lost. "I like the view from up here" he said—aw kid Vegeta likes the view that was great! He tries so hard to appear badass!

I sat beside him "it is pretty nice" I said

He looked at me confused "you look... Weird" he said bluntly

I sweat dropped "yeah I was born different, but I'm still Saiyan" I said and waved my tail at him

"My name is Sarada" I said and extended a hand

He eyed it before taking it in his own "Prince Vegeta" he said

I nodded "I know, it's a pleasure"

He looked confused again "you knew I was the prince?"

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious, you look exactly like King Vegeta" I said

He looked forward to the sun setting "usually people bow down and yell out something about forgiveness and respect"

I shrugged "I'm not most people"

We sat there in silence for a minute "so you usually like to come here?" I asked

He nodded "my mother would take me here when she was still alive. Now it just reminds me of her" I saw his fists clench slightly then relaxed

So Queen auntie was already dead huh. What a shame

"What was she like, the Queen"

His face brightened up a little "she was very kind! She was smart and taught me everything I know!" He almost jumped to say but then stopped short

"But Father always told me that kindness is only weakness, and I should never show it" he said sadly

I listened, it would seem like Saiyans become soft when they have a child... Well the women do, the men probably not so much—except maybe Bardock but then again I didn't know many Saiyans to even begin to have a perspective on that

"Hmm, I don't think so" I began and he looked at me "kindness can be your greatest strength. Never take someone's kindness for weakness—sometimes they are strong in here" I pointed to my heart "than in here" I then pointed to my bicep "sometimes people can become stronger just from caring about another person, like your mom cared about you" I said

He looked back "my father would laugh at that and probably kill you for it" he said

I then looked at him "is that the kind of king you want to be"

He seemed conflicted "I'm... Not sure"

"You're your own person, you don't have to be what anyone tells you to be, you can be who you want to be—you are always free to choose" I said

He looked at his hand "I see. He is sending me on a mission soon, my first one. Where I have to exterminate an entire planet, what about then?" He asked

I sighed, so this must be the part where he goes off with Nappa, Raditz, and whoever else to another world to basically pawn and sell it. Only to find out Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an 'asteroid'. A planet full of people who can literally destroy an entire civilization and to believe an actually asteroid could be capable of destroying them. That's a bit pathetic.

"Well you have your duty to uphold. Maybe some day I will have to as well, but it all depends on you really" I got up And stretched

He looked at me "what do you mean?" He asked

I smiled at him "Vegeta, you are in control of you. No one else"

I slowly floated up and waved "I'll see you in the future Vegeta" I saw him bring his hand up to wave but I already took off

That was an interesting conversation with my brother who didn't actually know I was his sister. That went better than expected, the destruction of the planet probably changed him forever. Frieza and his men will probably do that to you as well. You either toughen up or get eaten alive by parasites. Goku failed to understand this in his early life and it caused him problems.

What was my role in all of this?

There probably wasn't any. But that didn't mean I couldn't make one! I went to Auntie Gine's house and landed. I walked up to the door inside their butcher shop and knocked. A few seconds later Bardock opened the door in his usual get-up

"Oh, it's you Sarada. Raditz isn't here right now—he went with Gine to hunt some animals" he said as he stood at the door

I shook my head "I actually came to see you" I said

He looked confused for a second and then moved out the way of the walk way "come in"

I stepped in the door and he closed it behind me "what's this about?" He asked

"I can see the future" I said

He raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?"

"I know the future uncle Bardock. And it revolves around your son" He went to speak but I put a finger up "no not Raditz, your other son, go- I mean Kakarot"

His eyes widened, he never told us about his son. I don't think he told anyone about Kakarot. The only ones who knew were the ones who lived here

"How did you-"

I rolled my eyes "I just said I know the future"

He folded his arms "Okay. Let's say that I believed you for a second. Why are you telling me this and what does it have to do with Kakarot"

"Because I don't want you to die" I said

His eyes widened and unfolded his arms "how do you know I-"

"Do you trust Frieza?" I asked

"No" he said plainly

I nodded "don't ever trust him, and no one except your family" I said

I think he was in the between of believing me and not, because I know Bardock is smart so he will be cautious and let it linger in his mind of 'what if' as ironic as that is.

"Don't worry about Raditz. He will be fine, but when you decide to take precautions when nothing makes sense, make sure Gine is included"

He chuckled "talking in riddles huh" he sat down

"What about me, how do I survive" he asked

I hesitantly looked at him "to be honest with you... I don't know if you will. Your pride will be the death of you but don't worry. I can bring you back one day" I said

"Your telling me you can bring back the dead" he said dismissively

"No, not me. But I saw that there are things that can grant people wishes. With that I can bring you back"

He sighed "okay. I'll believe you. Partially. But how will I know when this will all happen" he asked

I bit my lip, I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I didn't want him going around telling people anything. Technically I'm letting the whole Saiyan species be murdered but... There's not much anyone can do. No one is currently strong enough to handle Frieza and Bardock and my mom are no where near Super Saiyan. Maybe after I revive him he will be ready because he would've faced Frieza's army by himself but that doesn't change the fact that no one was strong enough. And I don't think I could get strong enough to beat him that fast... Only if there was a Hyperbolic Time Chamber then maybe. But there isn't.

"You'll know... you're going to be going on a mission soon aren't you?" I asked

He nodded

"You'll definitely know" I said again "and please don't tell my mom about any of this"

He raised an eyebrow "why?"

I sighed sadly "she's too much of a completionist. She won't listen to me and she will probably end up getting herself killed for it" I said

"You should have more faith in your mother, Sarada" Bardock said

But I didn't. She was the last person I would want to die.

He sighed "but okay. I won't say anything to her"

I smiled brightly "thank you!" I exclaimed

He nodded and I made my way to the door "If I don't see you, I'll see you in the future, okay?" He nodded again "take care uncle Bardock" I said then left

I felt like I was preparing for the apocalypse. Well I kind of was. The destruction of my new home planet, my consciousness may not have been here for long but I still had my memories from the rest of the five years. It will be sad to let the planet get destroyed but there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it.

I needed to get stronger. A lot stronger in order for me to survive in this universe. I activated my Sharingan, and I planned to keep it on as long as possible... This way I can level it up and it will help me a lot when I need it. I decided to go back home like I originally was supposed to do, I hope Mother wasn't back yet before I got there. I sweat dropped

I opened the door and no one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief. I made my way into my room and started exercising to pass the time. Push ups with one hand until mom comes back home!

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**\- Go hard or go home! -**

**Main Objective: keep doing push ups without stopping**

**Reward: 2 XP each 100 push ups **

* * *

**Two hours later**

"Four thousand...five hundred and t-twenty!"

"Fo-Four thousand f-five hundred and twenty one!"

**Ten minutes later**

"F-Four thousand s-six hundred!"

Just as I reached that amount the house door opened

* * *

**Quest Completed**

**\- Go hard or go home -**

**Main Objective: keep doing push ups without stopping **

**Reward: 46 XP**

* * *

I immediately dropped to the floor hyperventilating. Sweat all over my body. The odor exuding from my body smelt terrible, I was in a desperate need for a shower. I managed to level up my Sharingan three times, it was slower leveling it up while using it Idly

My door opened to reveal my mother, she looked at me confused

**You have gained 4 STR from exercise**

**You have gained 2 END from exercise **

"P-p-push ups" I said between breaths

4 STR and 2 END? Why didn't I do this before?! I should exercise more often, but then again I'm going to have to do an insane amount of repetitions to even get more stats as I go on... WAIT! I didn't even need to use my attribute points on STR and END! FUCK! I could've just exercised and increased my physical stats! Oh my lord I am a moron. Instead I could've put them into something like INT or even LUK or PERC! Maybe if I put some into INT I would've figured this shit out before I spent all my attribute points on physical stats...

"How many" she asked

"F-Four thousand si-six hundred" I almost mumbled weakly, I was exhausted and irritated at myself

She made an amused face "not bad" then sneered at the smell "oh god, go take a shower" she said pointing to the bathroom then saw my eyes and grew confused "why do you have your eyes on?"

I finally caught my breath "I feel it getting stronger the more I use it so, I am going to try to keep it on as long as I can" I said... I swear I could've felt a comical gloom cloud raining over my head. I went to make my way over to the bathroom

"That is a great idea Sarada!, and I also wanted to tell you something" she said excited

I turned to face my mother "yes?"

"We're going on a training trip!"

My face lit up and I threw my fist in the air "yes!" This is exactly what I needed!

"We are going to a different planet where the gravity is ten times Planet Vegeta's gravity, it's completely isolated of intelligent life—so it will be us and wildlife!" She exclaimed

"When do we leave!?" I asked ready to burst

"Tomorrow morning" she said "now go get cleaned up and rest"

I practically ran in the bathroom to shower so I could hurry to sleep

**The next day**

Me and my mother had went to the launching facility. It was used by the Saiyan Army to travel to other worlds for either resources or extermination—my mother had requested to get clearance to go to this planet for training... Well officially it was for 'scientifical research' that her commanding officer authorized. I didn't know how long we would stay there but it could be perfect for ditching the destruction of Planet Veget... Assuming we would stay there for that long

She pressed some buttons within the Saiyan pod, which is what I'm assuming it's called. Probably the coordinates of the planet we were going to. She strapped me into the seat belt-like things the smiled at me

"It's going to take a week to get there, but it will be okay... I can't give you a scouter because your not in the army, but I can tell you that it will be over before you know it" she said reassuringly

Great... A weak in a closed space such as the Saiyan pod. I hope these chairs have heated seats and back massaging. "Don't worry I'll be fine" I said

She seemed unsure and I smiled "Mom, I'll be fine!" I said again

She chuckled "you're right you're right, I am just a little worried, this is your first space travel. Some people go crazy in a pod by themselves"

I snickered "no I'll be fine, if I go crazy it will be because you make me" I said cheekily

She grinned "yeah yeah, what ever" she said playfully "I'll see you in a week okay?"

I nodded and she gave me a kiss and I smiled and gave a thumbs up, that seemed to reassure her. How can it not? I was a cute little ball of joy! Sort of?

The door hatch closed and I watched her get into her pod and closed it, she waved to me from within hers and I waved back

"_Launching in three_" an autonomous voice said

"Two

_"One"_

The ship took off and startled me slightly. I never been in any sort of thing like a ship before not even in my old life, it was like the whole world was shaking... Well my world was at least. It took at least a minute to leave the atmosphere and get into outer space. My eyes lit up in fascination—all the stars were absolutely gorgeous, it's almost as if they were within reach!

"_It is now safe to remove seat restraints_" the voice said

Seat restraints? I sweat dropped as I took them off. The seat was quite comfortable... now what in the hell was I going to do this whole time?

I remember in the show they always did mental training, going through battle simulations in their head and strengthening their mind, all while meditating. I guess I could do that, or try at least

I activated my Sharingan and got into a meditative position while closing my eyes.

After a few minutes I started to get impatient

**Ping!**

**You have created a new skill**

* * *

**Meditation [Lv 1] Next Level: [3%]**

**A practice that strengthens mindfulness and awareness in a complete emotionally stable and calm state. Meditation helps with gaining control of one's energy and magical power.**

**50% HP Regeneration**

**50% Energy Regeneration**

**50% Magic Regeneration**

* * *

I peeked at my new skill with one eye and smiled, this would be a huge help with training, especially my Ki Manipulation.

And now to simulate battles in my head

**A week later**

_"Please strap yourself with seat restraints. We are approaching atmosphere of planet Z-7152A within ten minutes_

I put the straps on and binded it together. This week went by pretty fast. I used every moment in meditation while also leaving my Sharingan on—I was training without actually training! Eventually I started gaining PERC and INT for the mind stimulating battles I put myself through. I would create almost impossible scenarios and try to win under those conditions and every time I did, I gained 1 PERC. And over time for using meditation I would get 1 INT.

Over all that time I had gained 10 PERC and 15 INT. I also managed to get my Sharingan to level thirty, that is when I acquired the second stage—and now I was able to copy any techniques or fighting styles that I see. Keeping my Sharingan on became less taxing on me because I was in constant meditation, until I had to eat or drink of course. I MAXed out the Meditation skill on the second day at level ten. The best part of all of this was maxing Ki Manipulation at level fifty—so controlling my Ki and making new techniques should come easy to me! Maybe? Energy Suppression was the easiest to MAX out.

* * *

**Sharingan [Lv 30] Next Level: [42%]**

**The cursed eye's of a clan of people from a different universe.**

**1st Stage - 1 to PERC, 1 to AGI when active. 0.2 Energy Modifier**

**2nd Stage - 5 to PERC, 5 to AGI when active. 0.5 Energy Modifier**

* * *

**Ki Manipulation [Lv MAX]**

**Ki Manipulation has many different forms. By utilizing materialized energy converted from energy inside one's body, they can produce powerful attacks and weaponize the user's life-force energy for combat.**

* * *

**Meditation [Lv MAX]**

**A practice that strengthens mindfulness and awareness in a complete emotionally stable and calm state. Meditation helps with gaining control of one's energy and magical power.**

**500% HP Regeneration**

**500% Energy Regeneration**

**500% Magic Regeneration**

* * *

**Energy Suppression [Lv MAX]**

**The ability to suppress the user's energy inside their body. However doing this will only slightly weaken the user till MAX skill level.**

**Able to suppress: 100%**

**Suppressing energy will no longer weaken the user.**

My character page was improving. Slowly but surely

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

**Name**: Sarada

**Race: **Hybrid

**Age: **5

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **1\. **Next Level: 176 / 300**

**Stats:**

STR - 19 (4) = 23

PERC - 15

END - 12 (3) = 15

CHAR - 3

INT - 24

AGI - 11 (1) = 12

LUK - 2

**Health: **7,820 / 7,820

**Energy: **1251.2 (3.2) **Energy Regen:** 417.07 (1) per/min

**Magic: **552.5 (1.3) **Magic Regen:** 276.25 (1) per/min

**Power Level: **1251.2

* * *

'_Well I don't know if Raditz has been training but I think I'm stronger than him now' I thought with a grin _

And I'm only going to get much stronger on this planet!

I saw the planet through the glass, it didn't look all too big comparing the sizes of planet Earth and Vegeta, but it looked to be a decent size... Hell a hundred thousand of these planets and it could probably fill Jupiter. Probably.

The pod was heating up and I could already tell that I was piercing through the atmosphere and heading into the planet for landing. It was amazing to me, the technology of these pods were something else—it didn't even shake! I could see the ground coming in fast

I gulped and braced myself for impact while closing my eyes, only to feel nothing or even hear anything

"_We have arrived at the destination_"

**Warning: this planet is within a time temporal field that accelerates time.**

**One Earth year equals two Planet Vegeta months.**

My eyes widened, it was like a heavily watered down hyperbolic time chamber!.. Okay heavily might be a bit of a underwhelming term to use here. The hatch hissed then opened, I went to take off the seat belts and noticed an immediate difference in gravity! It was extremely difficult to move, like if I was moving against high tide water except worse!

I used so much strength just to take off the seat belts and found it even more difficult to stand up. I grit my teeth and latched on to the side of the pod to grip on to help me get up. It took a lot of effort and struggle but I finally got out of the pod and looked around me

There was lush green grass with weird looking tree's and weird looking small animals around, they moved so easily that it made my struggle look pathetic! The wildlife on this world is probably very strong to survive on here

"H-hey" a familiar voice said from behind me

It was difficult to even turn my body much less keep myself up-right and standing! I faced my mother who seemed to have an almost equally hard time as I was adjusting to this

She slowly walked to me and shakily hugged me "this is... So difficult" I said as I tried to hug her back but failed miserably

I had to turn my Sharingan off to focus everything I had on standing still

**You have gained 1 END from enduring natural environment**

"Y-yeah but we will get s-strong from this in no time!" She tried to say reassuringly

**Quest Alert!**

**\- Train with the force against you! -**

**Main Objective: Reach a power level of 5,000 by the end of the month**

**Bonus Objective #1: ?**

**Bonus Objective #2: ?**

**Reward: 100 XP, Plus Five Skill Book**

**Failure: Growth stunted**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes No**

It was even difficult to nod! And a lot more to move my hand to press yes!

"Fo-for now walk around, try to get used t-to the gravity till you can walk wi-without too much strain" she said while trying to walk in circles

I went to do the same. I tried moving my right foot forward and when I lifted it, all my weight went on just my one foot and at that point it took all my focus and strength to put my foot down in front of the other. I would have never thought this would be so difficult!

**You have gained 1 AGI from enduring natural environment**

It seemed like I was going to get a lot of stats quickly on this world and I couldn't wait!

**Twenty minutes later**

I couldn't believe how many stats I was getting in just a short amount of time! Just walking in circles has given three more END, two AGI and one STR!

It didn't become such a huge struggle to walk and stand any more, I could maintain myself better than when I first got here. I took a look at my mother and she seems like she wasn't struggling at all any more—I even saw her do some punches and kicks to the air

My mother walked up to me "well now that we can move without a hassle, I should tell you the other reasons we are here"

She held up her hand "One, to train. And two, I wanted to research the behavior of the accelerated time plus gravity on this planet, and three—for you to gain control of your Oozaru transformation without killing anyone"

I purposely tilted my head confused "the what transformation?"

She unraveled her tail and put it in front of her and me

"Oozaru transformation" she began "it is a unique transformation of our species that allows us to turn into giant great apes under a full moon, but we lose consciousness and our subconscious takes over in a blind rage. Destroying anything in our path. However, it is possible to gain control over yourself in this transformation and use it as an asset in a do or die situation"

For the sake of looking ignorant and naive I made the best shocked face I could do and struggled to bring my tail to my face and rubbed my tail against my cheek "no way!" I exclaimed

She nodded and giggled "yes, the Oozaru form multiplies our power by ten times what it normally is"

I made a fascinated face "that's crazy!" I almost felt like I was patronizing her, I sweat dropped

"Yep, and we are going to work on that with you. There's no moon around this planet so I'm going to teach you how to make an artificial moon to simulate the transformation" she finished

It always amazed me how they could make artificial moons. I wonder what my great ape form would even look like. Or if I could even transform at all.

"Now then" She said as she walked over to her pod and pressed a button—it turned into a full house...

My jaw hung low as I watched it happen, it was like one of those capsule things from this universe's Earth, but different!

"You look surprised" mom said

I nodded my head yes while still had my mouth open "this is something I invented some time ago, it's complicated but I call it a foundation shift. What it does is, it turns into something else from a preexisting source, and it's programmed to turn back the way it was after I'm done with it" she said in pride

I wouldn't even begin to try to wrap my head around that. That sounded like a whole lot of complicated.

She stretched "alright how about we fight, nothing like overcoming gravity completely by battle" she got into her fighting stance

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**\- How long can ya' go? -**

**Main Objective: Survive two minutes against Kohlra **

**Reward: 30 XP**

**Failure: Decrease reputation with Kohlra**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes No**

* * *

I smirked as I accepted, I wasn't one to start turning down fights anyway!—and with my latest feat... I giggled evilly for a second. She looked slightly confused then I charged at her... Rather slow but we were both going slower than normal

I threw a punch at her that she blocked and retaliated by throwing one back—I blocked-

**\- 50 HP**

Tch. I had more than enough HP now to survive that for a while—I threw a punch to her abdomen, she blocked that and sent a kick to my stomach. My eyes widened I didn't have time to move out the way! I let all the gravity take over me as I dropped down to the ground to avoid it

I went to sweep her off her feet, only for her to jump at the moment it would've reached her then sent another kick to my face. I barely dodged it

I took this opportunity to send Ki blasts at her while being so close. They all hit their mark—dust clouds had erupted from the blasts and I took this opportunity to roll away and get back into my fighting stance once I got up

I heard the leaves on the tree's rustle from the wind. She appeared immediately in front of me—my eyes widened considerably

**\- 600 HP**

"AGH" I spit out blood as she punched me in the stomach

I went back a few feat but I didn't fall, I kept my ground which resulted in the skid marks of my boots within the ground

**You have gained 2 END for enduring natural environment while in battle**

I smirked, my HP definitely went up higher for that. I sent more Ki blasts that she took directly while guarding herself with her arms in an X formation over her face

I felt a weird wind from behind me and my instincts were screaming at me to move, I tried but it was too late

**\- 1,000 HP**

Flying forward I had face planted. I was hit from behind '_but how did she get behind me so fast while under this immense gravity!_' I thought

I saw her standing where I was a few seconds ago smirking

**Fighting Spirit Activated.**

I felt power wash over me as I got stronger, but it didn't restore my health sadly. Now I knew one minute passed. I activated my Sharingan and charged at her as fast as I could

I saw her eyes widened, she must have noticed that my eyes have evolved to the second stage, I took advantage of her surprise and cocked back my fists and thrusted it forward firing an Arcane Cannon at her

**You have leveled up the 'Arcane Cannon' skill**

She merely clapped the energy out of existence when it came at her, I sweat dropped

I came close and launched her in the air with my kick then I jumped and flew toward her. I grunted, it was hard flying against this gravity's pressure! But I still made it so I threw some punches and they landed! I hit her chest, abdominal area, and ribs. Then I cupped my hands and slammed her back into the ground

As she was still falling I began charging an Arcane Cannon this time instead of instantly firing one

"Ar-cane" I said while in mid-air, the energy glew brighter as I poured more energy into it

"Cannon!" I finished and released a bigger sized wave then last time—this will definitely do damage!

It reached her as she hit the ground, I felt the energy hit her head on. I smirked, is that victory?! I stopped before I got excited... No way she's much stronger than I am

I sweat dropped as I saw her standing there unharmed with a grin

I floated down in defeat

**Fighting Spirit Activated **

* * *

**Quest Completed**

**\- How long can ya' go? -**

**Main Objective: Survive two minutes against Kohlra**

**Reward: 30 XP**

* * *

I landed on the ground sulking

**You have leveled the 'Physical Resistance' skill**

**You have leveled the 'Arcane Cannon' skill**

"Oh don't look so down, you did good, not bad at all" mom said proudly

**You have gained 1 STR from enduring natural environment **

That made me slightly happy and I shrugged "I think I'm used to the gravity now... Kind of"

I saw her nod "me too" she walked up and moved my face so that she could see my eyes "fascinating, I'm guessing they have evolved, there is another mark in your eyes" she said

"Keeping them on all the time is working" she said while nodding to herself with a smile

I returned the nod "Can we get something to eat" my stomach growled, I was quite hungry. The only thing I had eaten was the Planet Vegeta equivalent of crackers. It was a food eaten in pod space travel since you couldn't cook anything in such a small space.

"Sure, lets go"

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**Well it's been a full week since the first chapter. I didn't expect this story to get so much attention so fast. I want to thank you all who enjoy the story for the support and hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I also changed the title from Gamer Hybrid to Hybrid Gamer because I felt the other way sounded too awkward. **

**In the first chapter I had changed the quest for Sarada's survival to obtain 8,000 power level instead of 2,000.**

**Things are all coming together as the destruction of the Saiyan species approaches! What will happen? Find out on the next Dragonball: Hybrid Gamer.**

**Till next time.**


	4. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, nor Dragon ball Super.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Escape**_

Two years passed in this time field that we were in. While outside of this—merely two months had passed. I was now physically seven years old... I couldn't describe the agony of still being a child, I hated it. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to hate puberty even more, so either way—I lose.

I grew stronger, a lot stronger. Mostly because I reached level two and my power level doubled. Once I leveled I had gained 5 free attribute points that I still have, just in case I may need it for something later on. My power stopped growing at exactly 18,860.4 And I haven't been able to get a single stat point since then; however, except for AGI. And that was a little over a few months ago... I was just unable to get strong no matter what I did. Anytime it was time for my Zenkai to activate I had got a message saying "Unable to obtain Zenkai" and it was seriously frustrating!

The only time I could surpass my power level is turning into a great ape. And I got to say it was an interesting experience the first time I transformed. It was a few days after first coming to this planet

**Flashback**

**"Are you sure?" A little white-haired girl asked nervously **

**An older woman nodded with a smile "yes I will be fine, okay?" She said**

**The small Saiyan hybrid didn't look convinced **

**"B-bu-but my power level will be almost thirty thousand!" The girl argued almost in tears**

**The woman bent down to the height of the smaller girl and put her hands on her shoulders "trust me, I know what I'm doing" **

**Sarada averted her gaze "but I won't!" She raised her voice slightly**

**Her mother smiled and moved the girls face to look into her eyes "look at me" she began "I'll be fine!" **

**The girl gulped "O-okay" **

**Kohlra stood up satisfied "now then. To make an artificial moon is not about creating a small moon or anything like it may sound. It's the light a moon gives off. Our Oozaru forms are triggered by the spectrum of light that is reflected off a full moon. The light that enters the full moon gives off the light from all of the light spectrums at the same time, and shines it upon its planet. The simultaneous barrage of light is what triggers the transformation. It activates a stimuli from our tails that reacts with a dormant gene within our body to change once we look at it... but if you were to cut off a Saiyan's tail—that stimuli is gone. A long with the Great Ape transformation"**

**The young girl intently listened with her special eyes activated**

**"However, a Saiyan can instantly regrow their tail in moments of immediate danger. It happens less in adults than in kids, so never get your tail cut off, it makes you weak" she said lectured**

**Her hand started to glow a bright white "first you begin with gathering a perfect sphere of Ki then throw it. But do not let go of the flow of energy, keep yourself attached to it!"**

**Kohlra threw it in the air and stopped it when it was above us, her arm was out and palm outstretched which signified her constant control over the ball**

**"Then you make a layer of Ki around the sphere and make the Ki inside of the sphere implode without destroying the layer of Ki, now look away!" She said **

**The girl immediately looked to the ground on command. The woman closed her hand into a fist and made the sphere implode while looking into it. Her chest pulsed a few times then she started growing taller, and bigger with hair all over her exposed skin until she transformed into a giant ape with her clothes still intact. She let the control of the sphere fade and dissipate **

**"You may look" a deep voice said, coming from the giant ape**

**The girl slowly turned her head up to first look at the giant foot, which alone towered her, then had to bring her neck all the way back just to see the full height of her mother as a great ape **

**"This is what a great ape looks like" the great ape Kohlra said **

**"Once you control it for the first time you can use this transformation with ease" the deep voice bellowed **

**The giant ape then started to shrink in size, the fur all disappearing and turning back into regular skin color, and then a normal Kohlra stood there—just as she was before the transformation.**

**"Now understand?" She asked **

**Flashback End**

It really fascinated me, the science behind it all. It made me wonder if the gene that she was talking about was the S-Cells. Is it possible that the great ape transformation is forcing the S-Cells into a half-awakened state or bastardized state that causes the change? A Saiyan could already be born with awakened S-Cells if the parent had already achieve Super Saiyan... Hence why Trunks and Goten practically came out of the womb Super Saiyans.

But regardless, I had failed maybe ten times before I got it right, and it was... Interesting

**Flashback **

**"I'm going to get it this time!" A little naked part Saiyan girl shouted **

**Her mother had advised her she strip for this, because she didn't have the special armor and clothes that the Saiyan Army had. She threw the sphere in the air and made it implode, perfectly creating the artificial full moon. **

**Her eyes stared at the sphere but didn't change **

**"Hey nothing is-" she started saying while looking at the light**

**Heart thump**

**Heart thump **

**Heart thump**

**The special red iris in the girls eyes disappeared as her chest pulsed, she instantly became enraged, the most rage she's ever felt and it consumed her. The light stopped and receded as the girl began to grow, white fur replaced her skin as she grew, and grew, towering over tree's. Her nails became claws, and a black horn came out of her forehead, sharp as a knife. Yellow gel-like substances formed as her shoulders, elbows and knee's—the same ones the Frost Demons have. The whites of her eyes were gone. Her eyes glew a bright red as her Sharingan spun rapidly in her eyes. **

**"ROOOOOOOOAAAR" the once small girl turned white-great ape bellowed, sending a shockwave throughout her immediate radius— It moved tree's and crushed grass.**

**Kohlra floated up to her daughter's ape face "Sarada honey, calm down, regain control of yourself!" She shouted **

**It was met on def ears as she was slammed into the ground below harshly**

**The white great ape pounded on its chest like an animal while bellowing roars and shooting energy beams into the sky**

**Kohlra got up and flew up again "Sarada! You can control yourself I know you can! Hear me, listen to me!" She pleaded **

**The ape turned to her and fired a energy beam at her "oh shi-" the Saiyan woman was blown away by the beam and once again landed on the ground bloody**

**She grit her teeth and threw an energy ball in the air and made an artificial moon. The only way she was going to get her daughter to calm down was to be a great ape herself, she transformed, slightly taller than her white-haired daughter's ape form**

**"Sarada! Relax!" The deep voice of her ape form bellowed **

**The turned not-so little girl turned from her wild rampaging to look at the great ape of her mother and roared in rage, charging her **

**The footsteps shook the very core of the ground, the monstrous steps caused aftershocks of waves. They both tackled each other, locked in a power struggle of strength—Kohlra was clearly winning **

**"Calm yourself Sarada!" She screamed again **

**The white-haired ape responded with a point blank energy wave from the mouth in a bellowed roar. Her mother simply moved her head to the side to avoid it and head butted her**

**"Sarada! Control it!" **

**Still the girl rampaged in anger within the struggle, not getting anywhere. Kohlra grunted **

**"Sarada! You can ha-**

**_With Sarada_**

**The girl laid in a ball in an endless void. **

**'_Where am I... What am I doing..._' She thought**

**_'It's so dark... I was supposed to do something... I can't remember. Where is mother...?' _**

**_She continued to lay there_**

**_"Sarada! You can have an all you can eat Kenku buffet!" _**

**The girl immediately shot up in excitement, the scenery then changed and she came face to face with a great ape, her mother's other form**

**"Kenku, wha!?" Sarada said in a deep voice that was alien to her**

**She immediately calmed down and they both let go of each other**

**Kohlra sweat dropped "seriously..." she said in an exasperated tone**

**"What happened, what do you mean" Sarada said looking at her hands**

**Kohlra face palmed "no-nothing" **

**Flashback end **

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, Kenku was amazing food! I looked left and right and felt somewhere, somehow people were judging me! Screw them! I folded my arms childishly

That's how I gained control of my Oozaru form. It was strange, the way I looked in that form. I even had a devil-like horn which was so weird and different. This whole hybrid thing really changes things huh.

In terms of skills I MAX'd out my Sharingan skill. It maxed at level 100, and now I have three tomoe marks in my eyes. Sadly enough I didn't unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan... The conditions must be the same as it is in Naruto, experience extreme loss and hardship. Honestly if that's what I had to experience then I'd rather not have it.

I created two skills based off of Zamasu and Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay night. I created the Energy Blade. I almost called it Ki blade but it sounded way too similar to Key blade. The other skill created many constructs of blades made of Ki from behind me and when I send them off—it chases the enemy. I can create even more blades in the process by the more it takes the more energy it burns. It's safe to say I was experimenting with alteration Ki Manipulation a lot.

I also changed my look, somewhat. I had killed one of the beasts and made a skirt pelt out of its fur. It was a albino type of creature, it looked like a mix of a tiger, and a snake without scales. So now I just wore a black body suit with a white fur pelt skirt and white boots. My hair grew to reach just above the middle of my back, I guess the hybrid in me allowed me to change my hair style if I wanted. I grew a foot taller, that was what made me happy the most out of this whole thing... Besides getting stronger of course. I now stood at four foot, and two inches.

The animals on this planet were really strong, the average power level of the biggest monsters were at least 7,000. Born on a planet that is as gravity intensive as this one would probably do that to you. And the creature I killed so happen to be one of the strongest.

When I killed them I found quickly that they work like monsters in a video game, they dropped only pieces of meat most of the time and their pelts. I'm not exactly sure what I could do with all the pelts I got but I'll figure something out in the future.

'**Skills**'

* * *

**Gamer's Body (Passive) [Lv MAX]**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

* * *

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) [Lv MAX]**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Immunity to psychological status effect.**

* * *

**Ki Manipulation [Lv MAX]**

**Ki Manipulation has many different forms. By utilizing materialized energy converted from energy inside one's body, they can produce powerful attacks and weaponize the user's life-force energy for combat.**

* * *

**Physical Resistance [Lv MAX]**

**A skill that boosts the body's durability and resistance to physical damage. Each level in physical resistance reduces damage by 0.2%**

**Physical Reduction: 20%**

* * *

**Flight [Lv MAX]**

**The user manipulates their Ki energy to be able to levitate or fly.**

* * *

**Energy Blast Volley [Lv MAX]**

**The user attacks with a barrage of Ki blasts descending from a source of energy.**

* * *

**Arcane Cannon [Lv MAX]**

**An Energy wave created by Sarada with similar principles as the Kamehameha—although faster, making it a quick-acting Ki wave. Charging it up can make it more devastating**

* * *

**Sharingan [Lv MAX]**

**The cursed eye's of a clan of people from a different universe.**

**1st Stage - 1 to PERC, 1 to AGI when active. 0.2 Energy Modifier**

**2nd Stage - 5 to PERC, 5 to AGI when active. 0.5 Energy Modifier**

**3rd Stage - 10 to PERC, 10 to AGI when active. 1 Energy Modifier**

* * *

**Meditation [Lv MAX]**

**A practice that strengthens mindfulness and awareness in a complete emotionally stable and calm state. Meditation helps with gaining control of one's energy and magical power.**

**500% HP Regeneration**

**500% Energy Regeneration**

**500% Magic Regeneration**

* * *

**Energy Suppression [Lv MAX]**

**The ability to suppress the user's energy inside their body. However doing this will only slightly weaken the user till MAX skill level.**

**Able to suppress: 100%**

**Suppressing energy will no longer weaken the user.**

* * *

**Energy Blade [Lv 34] Next Level: [32%]**

**The user forms their Ki into a piercing energy blade around their hand.**

* * *

**Swarm of Discord [Lv 14] Next Level: [76%]**

**The user creates sword constructs behind them then sends them after their opponent. Swords will track and pierce its target.**

**500 Energy per sword**

* * *

I didn't use Swarm of Discord on my mother when we were fighting, it was too dangerous and I didn't want to risk hurting her badly. I could heal from stuff like being pierced with a sword, she couldn't. I also didn't use Energy blade on her either; I used both techniques on the creatures on the planet, they were quite strong so it wasn't completely easy to kill them.

Since I was mysteriously stunted in growth I had fought my mother in my Great Ape form so she could test herself and grow stronger. The result was her reaching a power level of one hundred thousand... I was jealous that she could grow stronger while I remained at a stalemate. The only good thing I had for this was getting AGI for using my Great Ape form it made me faster, not stronger.

'**Status**'

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

**Name**: Sarada

**Race: **Hybrid

**Age: **7

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **2\. **Next Level: 55 / 600**

**Stats:**

STR - 35 (4) = 39

PERC - 25

END - 36 (3) = 39

CHAR - 10

INT - 37

AGI - 48 (1) = 49

LUK - 7

**Health: **60,840 / 60,840

**Energy: **9,430.2 (6.2) **Energy Regen:** 23,575.5 (1) per/min

**Magic: **1,875.9 (1.3) **Magic Regen:** 14,069.3 (1) per/min

**Power Level: **18,860.4

**Great Ape Power Level: **188,604

* * *

Apparently I was able to bring up my charisma by singing, my mother had heard me singing and loved it... It was mostly songs from the standard world by popular singers. Apparently I have talent for music. I also got my LUK to go up by playing a card game that was similar to poker with my mother who taught me how to play.

I sighed to myself frustrated. We were heading back to Planet Vegeta, and sadly I was still stuck without getting stronger than eighteen thousand. My mother has finished her research as well, apparently the time field caused the massive gravity on the planet—I don't know how she would use this research but I'm just glad we both got something good out of it.

She told me that I had to present myself before the king and I knew exactly why. because I'm still technically an experiment that he originally wanted to destroy because he believes it was a failure. I clenched my fists. I really wasn't lookin forward to meeting dear old 'daddy'. I was technically stronger than he is if the anime is anything to go by. He only had a power level of around 15,000

Worst case scenario I'll just over power him if he tried anything I didn't like... He may be the king of Saiyans but he was not MY king, and I rather not bow to any one or anything especially someone weaker than me—a child... Technically. I'll be damned if I was just some failed experiment that needed to be trashed.

"Hey mom" I asked

She finished packing up and transformed our house back into a space pod... It baffled me how that all worked

"Was I the only experiment?"

Her eyes widened "how did you-

I rolled my eyes "I read your research papers... Your combination lock is my birth date" I narrowed my eyes playfully

Her face heated up in embarrassment "s-so you know" she said rhetorically

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm alive and that's all I care about" I said "but I'm not thrilled about being the daughter of the King genetically" I sighed

The older Saiyan giggled "I wasn't either, but it gave me you" Kohlra said fondly

"So was I the only one" I asked again

She shook her head "there were twenty other volunteers but, all of their babies died as a fetus... All except one other person but I'm not sure how that is going. I was only allowed to be a part of the one that involved you" she said

So there's a possibility that there's another person like me in Planet Vegeta? Go figure... I would've liked to meet them but for now it may as well be too late. Destruction is near and I needed to figure something out before it's too late.

"How did that Frost Demon get there, and how did you get the namekian" I asked

She looked toward the sky "I don't know much about the Frost Demon but the Namekian had crash landed on our planet. He was hostile and told us that he was a Namekian and that's about all I knew about him specifically. He also regrew his limbs instantly so we studied him"

"Oh... I see. Okay, that's all I wanted to know" I said

She looked confused "that's it? You don't have any... Other questions?"

I scratched my head and thought "nope, I know you had your scientific curiosity and I know I was just an experiment to you at some point. But you are my mother and nothing will change that, I know I'm more to you than just genetic possibility any more"

"Of course you are. You are precious to me. And please next time do not go into my things without permission, I have things th- I mean just don't go in my things okay" she said with her face red

I tilted my head to the side "what?"

She grunted in frustration "ju-just don't go through my stuff without my permission!" She half yelled

"Okay I'm sorry" I said confused

She sighed and nodded "yeah... it's fine. Well—are you ready to go?"

I sighed "a long week trip without any sort of communication from another person in a small space... Sure, as ready as I could be"

And with that we took off

**A week later **

We landed on the same launching area we left from two years ago... Or rather two months in real time. We got out of the pod and stretched I cracked almost every bone in place, It was torture being in such a small area for a long period of the time... However watching the stars and planets go by was really relaxing

Right now I was suppressing my power level to about 1,000. I didn't want to start talking to people about how I got strong or something like that. Anyone that I might know... Which is not a lot of people I sweat dropped

Me and my mother flew to the castle after she reported her findings on the planet we were on. I had to say. I was nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen and yet I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Mom... If things don't go as planned, can we leave?" I asked hopefully

She looked at me and smiled "everything will be fine, don't you worry!" Kohlra tried to be convincing

I wasn't convinced, at all. The gut wrenching feeling I had just wasn't wavering.

We arrived at the castle gate, then we were let in by a guard and escorted by another. Each step as I grew closer, I felt my breathing grow heavier, the air thinning and my heart pounding—my eyes unfocused

She put a hand on my shoulder which scared the living hell out of me! But I saw my mother's reassuring smile, then I relaxed just a little.

Another guard came from the door "you may proceed" he said

We entered a large hall, banners, guards, and sculptures with intricate trinkets were all over the place... it looked like a real throne room, and it was quite nice

I gulped as I spotted King Vegeta... But that wasn't the only thing that made me extremely nervous, it was his power level... I could feel that it was stronger than mine! I bit the inside of my lip as we approached. I saw my mother get on her knee and bowed her head. I mirrored her movements

"My king, this is my daughter—Sarada" She said proudly extending her arm toward me to present me

I didn't know what to say really "it is an honor your majesty" I remember watching a bunch of medieval TV shows that showed this kind of thing in action but being a part of the reality didn't make it any easier

"Stand" he commanded. We both stood up immediately.

He pressed his scouter, that's when my heart sank, I forgot to charge up back to my current power level.

He scowled "you bring to me this pathetic excuse for strength after reassuring me that this _thing_ would grow stronger"

My eye twitched, all nervousness gone—replaced by growing anger. I looked him in the eye and he smirked "someone dispose of this weakling" he said

I saw my mother's panicked face "my lord wa-"

I immediately powered up "Haa!" My aura shone for a few seconds after charging up my Ki to reveal my full power. You could hear scouters all over the room beeping, recalculating and turning my power into numerical form. Once it stopped I grinned to see the look on King Vegeta's face

"H-How is this possible?! You were just at a thousand and now eighteen thousand, eight hundred and sixty?! Explain yourself!" He demanded

"Magic" I shrugged

My mother looked at me with a shocked expression, probably about how I just made the king look like a fool in front of his men. I heard snickers from one of the guards, a glare from the king made him shut up. I could see his visible anger then he got up out of his throne chair and walked over to me

"You think you're funny brat?" He asked

This was already going south, I could feel tension rising in everyone in the room

I quickly shook my head negatively, I was under the impression that I shouldn't make any more puns or jokes...

"Now tell me the truth girl, I won't ask a third time" he said dangerously

I could feel his aura towering mine just by a little but it was large enough to make a difference

"Training" I said honestly

He stared at me, then snickered, which turned into laughter. I didn't know what to think, or why it was funny that I said training.

"You expect me to believe you went from a pathetic power level of hundreds to this much in just a few months with training?" He asked rhetorically

I nodded then I gasped. My heart beat grew faster, my blood ran cold—I felt my consciousness slipping away... Why was I so tired? Would the king mind if I just took a... Little... Nap

_Thud_

**With Kohlra**

_'This is bad, things are getting real bad_' the female Saiyan thought nervously as her king started laughing a tone that scared her

"You expect me to believe you went from a pathetic power level of hundreds to this much in just a few months with training?" He asked rhetorically

She saw Sarada nod, she was very proud of her daughter and wanted to get this greeting out of the way so that she didn't have to fear for her child's safety any more

Time seemed to slow down for her as she saw her king strike her daughter with a Ki enhanced punch that went through her stomach

Her daughter

Her only daughter

Her creation

Her joy

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she couldn't believe what she was seeing, frozen in place as the memory of watching her king having a hand through the gut of her daughter burned into her memory

"No..." Kohlra whispered

The king removed his hand and watched as the girls body fell limp to the ground, flooding in her blood, eyes still opened in horror

Kohlra looked at her fallen daughter's face to see tears coming out of her eyes "Mo-m-my" she struggled to say but didn't finish as her eyes became unfocused

"What have you..." Kohlra whispered

The king laughed again "that is what you get when you disrespect me girl" He slowly went to turn back to his throne "someone throw away thi-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The woman yelled in rage

The iris in her eyes disappeared as she crouched in fury, heat built up around her form as he hair spiked up

"HOW COULD YOU!" She exclaimed as a boiling rage grew larger and larger

"She was going to die any way, I just sped up the process" the king said looking at Kohlra amused

The rage almost choked her as she couldn't find the words to make sense of the situation, tears leaked out of her eyes as her hair flashed golden for a single second. Her aura flared a bright purple before it turned completely golden

"W-what?!" He exclaimed as his scouter and every one else's in the room went off at the same time

"125,000"

"230,000"

"481,000!"

"How is it that her power level is still increasing?! Surround her! Now!"

The kings eyes were widened as he thought to an old legend of a Saiyan with golden aura

"Could she... Could she be the legendary super Saiyan spoken of in myth?!" An elite guard said in horrified fascination

The guards didn't move at all, frozen in shock and in fear as they stared wide-eyed

"What are you imbeciles doing! You will obey your king or I'll have your head!" He yelled

The guards snapped out of it and feared for their own life as the power of the Saiyan mother's power had just broken through the millions. The guards all surrounded her and felt an intense heat that almost burned them coming off of Kohlra

"Three-theee million?!?" The king exclaimed in realizing horror

"SHE WAS JUST A CHILD! SHE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! HAAAA" Kohlra exclaimed as she shouted and released her latent power into a shockwave that threw every guard surrounding her away

"S-st-stand down Kohlra!" A guard stuttered nervously

"AND YOU!" She shouted in uncontainable fury as she looked at the king

"YOU!" She said again as she moved forward, the ground beneath her footsteps shattering from her explosive power

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY!"

She exploded as she appeared before his horrified face and punched him through the ground. He broke through the floor and went through the castle—breaking each floor as he went through them

"RAAAAH!" The female saiyan yelled in fury

The guards charged her all at once, she decapitated a male Saiyan with a quick chop to the neck and punch a hole through the chest of another. Their bodies fell lifelessly—the other guards gazed upon the gory scene with horror as they didn't dare to try and stop her, fearing for their own life

"Ko-Kohlra this is treason!" A guard spoke

She looked through the hole and with a roar of power she flew downward and took the King's pain-stricken form by the neck and charged up Ki in her fists

"SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER TOO! NOW DIE!" She thrusted her fists forward and a orange energy wave enveloped King Vegeta's whole form and vaporized him

Time seemed to slow down until it completely froze

**With Sarada **

It was dark... Cold. It almost feels familiar. I tried to chuckle to myself but to no avail. I couldn't move my body

I wasn't sure what was happening... One minute I was fine and the next... Everything's black. Did I die? Am I dead?

**"You are on the bridge between life and death" **a voice resonated within my head

I couldn't move yet I was startled "who are you?" I asked

**"I am Demitra, goddess of Demons" **the voice responded

Goddess of demons? I never knew that was a thing, just how much did I not know of this universe!

The voice chuckled **"you are an interesting being... One from another plane of existence"**

"Wh-What? I-i do-don't know wh-What you mean" I said nervously

**"Do not fret. I have been watching you ever since your rebirth. A demon, yet something else—born in a realm other than the realm my kind was condemned to"** goddess Demitra said

If I could move I would've been a little uncomfortable knowing someone had been watching me and knows all about me. This is the part where kids usually scream 'stranger danger' and run away right?

**"Do you wish to continue living?" **She asked

"Of course i do! How am I even dying any way?" I asked confused

**"Your... King intended to dispose of you" **she almost sounded like she spit out the word king

"That bastard! I knew something was wrong!" I exclaimed in anger

**"I can resurrect you... Under one condition" **

Oh no.

**"My only condition is that you one day free the demon realm of its imprisonment" ** she finished

Oh that's not so bad...

Wait what?

**Quest Alert**

**\- Emancipate the scorned! -**

**Main Objective: Release the demon realm from it's sealed prison **

**Bonus Objective #1:**

**Bonus Objective #2:**

**Bonus Objective #3:**

**Bonus Objective #4:**

**Reward: 200,000 EXP, ?, ? **

**Failure: Death**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes No**

Well... It's not like I have a choice do I?... But wouldn't the demons just wreck havoc on the universe?

**"Demons are a species of beings just like any other life form. Not all of us are evil. It is my brother and his subordinates who are evil and give us all a bad reputation" **she said sadly

"Brother?" I asked curiously

**"My brother, his name is Demigra. He created the demon realm seventy-five million years ago for his evil ambitions and yet—it was used against him and with him, several other demon species were imprisoned against their will. The man who did this is none other than the Grand Kai"**

"But aren't you a goddess? Can't you undo the seal" I asked

**"It's true... I am a goddess. However, I cannot undo the seal. My power was stripped from me by Demigra in order to create the demon realm against my wishes. He stole my power and trapped me within an ice prison" **she said

I couldn't help but feel bad, her own brother did that to her and got so many innocent people trapped for his own desires. And failed.

"But what happens if when I do succeed, what about the true evil within there" I asked

**"That... Will ultimately be up to you, if you choose to accept—you will be my champion and represent me. Thus you may do anything as you see fit" **

As I see fit... I guess what happens after that will be up to me

**"Correct." **The goddess replied to my thoughts

I sweat dropped, total invasion of privacy! I sighed then pressed yes mentally

"I accept your terms. I will be your champion, but how will you save me?" I asked

**"There are many different races among the demons—but we all share one thing in common. Evolution. During some time of a Demons life span, if they become powerful enough they can trigger a transformation that changes them" **

"Isn't that the darkness form thing?"

**"No. That is a completely different entity. We go through four different evolutions... The Dendeaimon which is the second stage. A Dendeaimon are beings stronger than regular demons who are granted soul bonded tools to aid them in battle. And then Demon god. If you happen to absorb enough kili you will become a demon god. But this is not easy to come by, and it will not be permanent. If you absorb absurd**** amounts you will be a full demon god. The third evolution is a giant demon god. A colossal monstrous form that only demon gods can access. Then the final evolution is the Makyouka form... It is the strongest form of a demon god and it combines both the normal and colossal demon forms into a single—smaller and stronger form"**

"But how will I be able to become a Dendeaimon if I am not that powerful?" I asked

**"True. Your current body will not be able to contain such a transformation. You have reached the maximum amount of power your small body can handle; however, I will be able to transfer the last of my remaining magic and kili, to trigger the evolution" **the goddess finished

"O-okay... I am ready whenever you are!"

A small chuckle could be heard **"your enthusiasm is comforting... However, you will go through unimaginable pain during the process. Do you still wish to continue?"**

"Yes!" I exclaimed confidently

**"Farewell Sarada, champion of Demitra. May your journey's lead you to a bright future" **the goddess said

Everything went bright, the darkness faded away

**Back to real time** **five seconds earlier**

Kohlra looked through the hole she had just threw the king down and with a roar of power she flew downward and took the King's pain-stricken form by the neck and charged up Ki in her fists

"SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER TOO! NOW-

"AGHHHH!" The screams of Sarada pierced through to her enraged state and she jerked her head upward in hope and panic

She dropped the king and flew as fast as she possibly could back into the throne room

"ARGHH!" Sarada screamed in pain

She was floating just above the ground in purple-like flames circling her entire form as her whole body glowed a bright purple. The hole in her stomach immediately closed. The bones in her body snapped and regrew. Her legs grew longer, her arms, her hair grew slightly. Her chest grew, both sides equally to form a size of B cup breasts. Her face became older than that of a child and more like a teenager

Her body suit ripped from the hole. The top half became a ripped belly shirt and the bottom became tight black ripped pants that was held by a white fur pelt skirt.

"Sa-Sarada!" Kohlra yelled in concern

Her scouter went off as it locked onto Sarada. It jumped from her original power level to five hundred thousand, then to six million, then to nine hundred million until her scouter shattered and malfunction. The guards who were still alive were too shocked to even move from the overwhelming pressure that exuded from the young girl's body

The purple flames died down and the aura faded and she dropped to the floor harshly, hyperventilating and clutching her chest with her eyes closed

Kohlra instinctively ran to her side, brown hair still spiked up and golden aura around her form.

"Sarada, honey! Say something!" Kohlra said in panic as she saw her daughter hissing in pain

A few seconds later she slowly steadied her breathing and stabilized. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a brilliant purple eyes looking at her mother by her side

"Sarada!" Her mother repeated tears coming out of her eyes, happy to see her daughter in one full piece

A small smile appeared on Sarada's face "m-mom" she said. Her eyes slightly widened from her voice, it sounded older than her normal squeaky voice. The once overwhelming pressure that filled the hall was now gone

**Enhanced Zenkai activated.**

**Congratulations, you have evolved into a Dendeaimon!**

**Dendeaimon [Lv MAX]**

**Classification: Passive **

**A demon who has evolved into the next level. The second stage! 10 to Magic Modifier. 3 to Energy Modifier. 5 to END, and 2 to STR**

**You have obtained a soul weapon from Dendeaimon evolution**

**Name?**

A combination of a sword and revolver had appeared in my hand in purple flames, it was a shiny silver. The hilt was like a revolver's and at the same time like a sword. There was no guard except the beginning of a large revolver, it would seem like but the only indication of that were the hammer, cylinder and large frame with an interesting trigger near the hilt. But that's when it stopped, it then had a large masterfully crafted sword after that with intricate designs... It was a fucking Gunblade!

I spit out some blood that was in my mouth to the side and quickly got up, the room filled with at least seventy new guards ready to charge in

"We'll talk later" Kohlra said after getting up then helping me up

I immediately noticed two things. One I was taller, and two... I had breasts... Just what the hell kind of transformation was that!

"Get on my back, now!" Mother demanded

"Halt!" The guard yelled

I didn't bother thinking twice as I hopped onto her back and we flew out at top speed with guards right behind us throwing Ki blasts in hopes of hitting us. We dodged and moved all around the air—I looked at the gunblade in my hand and smirked as I leaned back and slightly turned and aimed at one of the people chasing us

I tugged on the trigger and—

_Click _

_Click_

Huh? It's like it didn't have any ammo! I sweat dropped... I mean it is a gun too but the revolver didn't come with ammo?! Seriously? I feel cheated!

I looked at the side of the cylinder and saw it empty. What if I focus my energy into the cylinder? I did it and the inside of the cylinder where the rounds were supposed to be had glowed a deep red—I smirked widely as we were dodging and aimed again

With a full blown smile "bam" I said and tugged on the trigger

A small beam shot out of the gunblade and hit the guard in the shoulder, it went through—I could see his face contort in pain as the new hole in his shoulder leaked with blood

'_This thing shoots out death beams... IT FUCKING SHOOTS DEATH BEAMS!_' I almost cackled as I started firing at them again, over and over—barely aiming

They began to avoid at first but then I had hit two or three of them "gotcha!" I said as we evaded another Ki blast

I think I'll call this beauty, Durandol. Naming it after the legendary weapon from France that Roland used to be able to hold off an army of a hundred thousand men by himself

I heard my mother grunt frustratedly and her Ki spike. Her aura glew gold and her hair spiked even more... Wait... gold aura, spiky hair?

I just noticed the difference here. My mother was significantly stronger! Sweat trickled down the side of my face as my heart raced when I felt the overwhelming aura she possessed. But this wasn't the Super Saiyan... She is in a state that is in between.

She immediately turned around and held her palm out "leave us alone!" She yelled

A large shockwave left her hand then every single one of the guards had went flying the opposite direction uncontrollably

We flew faster. Faster than I've ever flew before—but within due time I'd probably be just as fast.

We came into view of the science facilities and burst through the top of the building into the space ship room and I knew exactly what we were going to do after that.

"Wait mom!" I said

"What is it, we need to-"

"The frost demon! The one that is frozen, we need to save him!"

She had a look of disbelief "what! Do you even hear yourself! What good would that do!"

"Please! Can we at least do some good!" I pleaded

She sighed exasperated "okay! But we need to hurry up!"

I smiled, I really did want to help the poor kid, frozen till death doesn't seem like a very good life span to me and he deserved to live as much as anyone else did

I followed my mother as we went deep into the science facility and came across no scientists on the way, no resistance. That's pretty convenient

"Where is everyone" I asked closely following behind

"I'm not sure, there must have been an emergency somewhere that called them all" she replied

We went through a corridor into a room, my mother quickly went into the desk in the room and got a book and a key. Just as we were exiting the room she aimed her hand at the desk and fired a Ki blast at it, it easily erupted into flames

We went through more doors then finally I came face to face with a cryogenic pod and a frost demon within it

The boy had green skin, and his bio-armor that frost demon's have was white with his gel-like substances a deep purple. He had black thin armor on his legs and his tail completely red like his skin.

'Observe'

* * *

**Name**: Frosbyte

**Race: **Frost Demon

**Age: **15

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **18

**Stats:**

STR - 80

PERC - 31

END - 56

CHAR - 6

INT - 10

AGI - 74

**Health: **1,612,800 / 1,612,800

**Power Level: **80,640

_The disgraced son of Cooler. Born a century ago yet mysteriously Frozen on the Saiyan's home world, Planet Vegeta_

* * *

His stats were crazy strong, I couldn't believe I could observe him but than again he is within twenty levels of me. What's more unbelievable is the fact that Cooler had a son! That's just all types of messed up!... I hope he's nothing like his father otherwise...

The cryogenic pod hissed and the temperature decreased several degrees—wires and tubes automatically detached from him and he fell forward

I easily caught him and soon regretted it... HE WAS SO COLD!

I had to focus my energy in my hands so that they didn't become numb from holding him. I placed my gunblade on my hip inside my fur pelt to hold it then I placed the Frost Demon's arm over my shoulder and yelped for how cold it was! Focusing energy all over my body would be an easy solution.

"Quickly we need to go, NOW!" My mother said

We ran up flights of stairs, I almost tripped on one of them. I was not yet used to this new height of mine... I definitely need to measure myself when this is all done.

We came face to face with a different launch room, a smaller one but held a big circular ship—similar in design to the Frieza ships that I knew from the anime.

My mother pressed several buttons on a dial pad next to the ship, the door opened up and extended a ladder to the ground. We rushed in as fast as possible. Once inside she immediately went to what I believed was the ships main console, she started furiously pressing buttons all over it, if I didnt know any better it would seem like she was pressing random buttons

"Mom where are we-"

"I'm sorry, I need silence right now!" She said in a panicked voice

I shut my mouth immediately, I never seen her so nervous before. Could it be she was rewriting things from the console so that we would be untraceable?

_Boom_

I turned to look out a window and saw the door being blasted open, a man with full battle armor pointed at the ship and several other soldiers came in running after it

"Mom!" I said worried

"I know!" She said as she pulled a lever in the middle of the console

We shot off like a light into the sky, breaking through the roof, and soon into space. Once we reached space I sighed in relief and let exhaustion take over me as I let myself fall to the ground placing the frost demon lightly on the ground

"Phew! That was close, just what happened!" I said tiredly

* * *

**Quest Completed**

**\- Be Worthy of Life -**

**Main Objective: Achieve a power level of 8,000 to live!**

**Bonus Objective #1: Survive King Vegeta**

**Bonus Objective #2: Save the Frost Demon**

**Reward: 500 XP. [Bonus #1: 1,500 XP [Bonus #2: 1 perk point, 10 Attribute points**

* * *

**You have leveled up x2**

I felt my body grow stronger, leveling twice puts me at level four and my power level is now four times my base energy

I could feel my mother's aura die down and her hair became less spiky, she breathed a sigh of exhaustion.

"I should've listened to you. I should've known that would have happened. I was too naive, please forgive me... I almost lost you today..." tears quickly came out of her eyes as he tackled me in a hug

I smiled tiredly "but I'm fine now, so don't cry Mom..." tears slowly made its way down my face

She broke the hug and looked at where the hole in my stomach used to be and placed her fingers on it and sniffed

"What happened to you? Your power level had surpassed nine hundred million then my scouter broke" She asked while wiping her tears

Might as well tell the truth... that's the only way to explain this. That power must have been Demitra's power she was pouring into me to force the evolution

"I was saved by a goddess" I said Plainly

I saw her blink, then blink again "huh?" Her intelligent reply

I put my head against the wall and sighed "the demon goddess Demitra. She saved me in exchange for promising to one day free the demon realm" I said

Her mouth opened and went to say something then closed it, I guess words couldn't find it's way out. She looked at me up to down, I guess that didn't explain what exactly happened to me

"As for what happened to me she explained the only way to save me was for me to evolve into a what is called a Dendeaimon. Apparently demons have these changes in their life span where they can become greater than just a demon. My body was too weak to handle it so I'm guessing she had me grow?" I said, the last part was more of a question to myself as I touched my B cup breasts and winced, it was sensitive

I then took out my new gunblade and put it in front of her

"Each Dendeaimon gets a tool bounded to their soul, and I guess this is mine... And I'm calling it Durandol too" I said in facsination

She scratched her head "I guess you had no choice did you" I nodded and she sighed "well I'll be right there by your side when you do, no matter what" she smiled

I mirrored the smile and saw the Frost Demon next to me stir. I then looked at his face and watched his eyes slowly open

He looked at his surroundings then at me and my mother

"Whe-where am I?" He asked weakly

"Currently... Space, with us" my mother said

He tried to get up but he pushed him down "you were frozen for a century, you should take it easy"

He cooperated and let himself lay down on the floor

"Frozen, a century?" He asked in disbelief

My mother nodded "yeah... I don't really know how you got there. But you were Frozen on life support in our... Well Planet Vegeta" She said

I guess she didn't want to consider that place our home any more. She was probably going through a mix of emotions right now. She spent her whole life on there but for me it wasn't that long

"Vegeta? As in prince Vegeta?" He asked

I looked toward my mother in confusion, the prince was no where near alive a century ago... Does he mean the king?

I saw her nod her head "he is king now"

Damn... That would mean the king is around a hundred years old. I sweat dropped, Saiyans really do live for a long while—he even looked like he was just in his 50s too.

"We were on the same squad and he... He blasted me from behind, that bastard tried to kill me!" He weakly said

My mother looked at me and sighed sadly "I fear I may have just come to the realization of how despicable of a man he is. We saved you from your ice prison... Because she wanted to" she pointed to me and my cheeks heated up in embarrassment

I scratched the back of my head and smiled "hi" I said

He stared at me and struggled to get up "Hey what ar-"

"No please" he said

He eventually got on his hands and knees with his head on the ground "thank you so much. I am eternally in your debt"

This... Was kind of embarrassing "it's okay—I couldn't just leave you there. We were escaping any way" I said quickly

He brought his head up and placed himself next to me on the wall "escaping?" He asked

I nodded "just as he betrayed you. He tried to kill me" I rubbed the spot where his hand went through me "he punched a hole through my stomach, I'm lucky to be alive" I said sadly

The male Frost Demon looked at the spot "but how are you still alive?" He asked incredulously

I shrugged "luck? Maybe?" I said and snickered nervously

He laughed "yeah you definitely do have great luck!"

I looked at my mother and back at him "I am Sarada by the way. This-" I extended my arm toward my mother "is my mother, Kohlra"

He extended both his arms to both of us "it is an honor. My name is Frosbyte" we shook his hands

I nodded then looked at my mother "where are we going" I asked

She stood up and ran her hand through her hair "we are going to a planet to stock up on supplies and food... From there I'm not sure" she said while looking out the window into space

"I reprogrammed the ship's authority and tracking system to only be able to respond to us. And disabled the tracking so we can't be found. I also hacked into their communications system so I will be able to find out anything that goes on. This ship is faster than the normal space pods so we will be fine"

I sweat dropped. She did all that under pressure and in a hurry, that is incredible!

"For now we should rest... We just made ourselves enemies of the whole Saiyan race" My mother said

Tah... they won't be alive for long. As sad as it may be. But if they want to follow a man like that then they don't deserve my sympathy

'**Status**'

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

**Name**: Sarada

**Race: **Hybrid

**Age: **14

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **4\. **Next Level: 355 / 1,700**

**Stats:**

STR - 35 (10) = 45

PERC - 25

END - 36 (8) = 44

CHAR - 10

INT - 37

AGI - 48 (1) = 49

LUK - 7

**Health: **158,400 / 158,400

**Energy: **19,404 (9.8) **Energy Regen:** 48,510 (1) per/min

**Magic: **18,396.4 (11.3) **Magic Regen:** 137,973 (1) per/min

**Power Level: **77,616

**Great Ape Power Level: **776,160

* * *

I guess I couldn't have gotten stronger on the other planet because I was too young. She needed to force my body to grow older for everything to work out. I sweat dropped. If I wasn't already still technically a lot older I probably would've been upset I just lost years of my new life.

I stood up and looked out the window to space and saw my reflection. The age difference from just a few hours was noticeable, I probably stood at, at least four foot and eleven inches. I looked down and blushed, yep those are definitely breasts... Ugh now I have to deal with puberty! Damn it!

**Cliffhanger**

**Whoa what a plot twist! Cooler's son, demon gods and goddesses? The story takes a turn into new territories! **

**Please review and if you enjoy the story, favorite/follow**

**Till next time.**

**EDIT. Fixed the skills repeating themselves and not giving the full amount for MAX**


	5. Unexpectancies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, nor Dragon ball Super.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Unexpectancies**_

In my old life I was an orphan. Jumping from family to family because no one wanted to take care of a trouble maker. I was a mischief child—growing up I never really had anyone to become close to

Never had a true family. When I became an adult I had to get my self together out of necessity to survive on my own. I worked two jobs and played games at the end of the day and repeated the process the next.

The only good thing I did in my old life was save that woman from a fate that might have been worse than death. I'm still fine with it till this day—not because I reincarnated—But because of me she was able to obtain a new lease on life... Hopefully

Looking at my mother, I couldn't help but smile and be filled with love for the woman. I was merely a test. An experiment at playing 'god' is what the extremist of the standard world would call it. But even so, in the process—she fell in love with her daughter, she fell in love with me.

She protected me all of my new life from people. She begged for my safety and pleaded to give me a chance to her king. And she even almost killed that same king all for me. It's not easy to turn on someone who you've followed all your life, yet she didn't even think about it—the moment he almost killed me—she was ready to avenge me. King or not, she even killed for me.

I smiled as I stared at her from the side. She was reading some of her research if I had to guess. It was a weird red old book that looked like a grimoire. I looked at Frosbyte, he was like any other kid—he got bored a lot and would throw a small ball against the wall then catch it. He was a nice kid and I'm glad I saved him... So far he was nothing like his family—if I can even call them that.

Frosbyte was separated from his father at a young age when Cooler was branded a traitor to the Frieza Regime. Cooler worked under his brother's reign until he tried to usurp his position as the emperor and led a coup d'etat that ultimately failed. He fled into hiding but had left his son behind who had nothing to do with it.

Frieza had tortured his son for information and found him useless. He gave him one mercy for being related by blood. Work for him and make up for his father's betrayal. But I have a feeling there is a lot more to that story than just that... Frieza was a giant prick, he wouldn't just spare someone like that even if they were family. The poor kid had to endure Frieza's wrath and Cooler just left him to his mercy. He wasn't getting father of the year any time soon. I'm sure he has so many questions for that bastard Cooler, I'm also interested in what Cooler has to say as well

We had gotten supplies at a nearby planet. Food, and water, and such. It was a market planet, very small but intergalactic visitors went there on a daily to buy and sell goods—that's when I found out that my mother was loaded in Universal Credits. Universal Credits was the currency used throughout all the galaxy's intergalactic trading. Some rich in resource planets had a conversion system to convert their credits to the planets main currency because not all planets used the credits for their commerce.

We've been flying around through space for a few days, trying to get as far as possible so that we could go somewhere that wasn't the jurisdiction of the Frieza Force. It was my idea, I had convinced my mother to destroy all scouters on the ship. She couldn't reverse engineer it without the tools or resources to do so and it was a huge risk to keep them on board, so that was the next best thing. Plus we didn't really need them all that much. I taught my mother how to sense energy instead, as well as Frosbyte. I'm guessing they never tried because they always had scouters to read power levels for them

I gained two skills while practicing swings with my gunblade. I couldn't practice my shooting in the ship but when we landed on that planet for supplies I had tried to get practice with shooting so I had practiced on glass bottles... it was just a few but after a while I got that skill

* * *

**Swordsmanship [Lv 3] Next Level: [32%]**

**A martial art of using a sword for a weapon in battle. Each level grants a 0.2% increase to sword damage.**

**Sword Damage Increase: 0.6%**

* * *

**Marksmanship [Lv 1] Next Level: [79%]**

**A marksman is a person who is skilled in precision shooting, using projectile weapons to shoot at high-value targets at longer-than-usual ranges. Each level grants a 0.2% increase to ranged-weapon damage. When shooting a projectile from a ranged weapon—the more LUK the user has, the higher the chance to hit a target will be.**

**Ranged-weapon Damage Increase: 0.2%**

* * *

I'm surprised I didn't get this skill before—back when we were fleeing Planet Vegeta. But than again I was barely aiming and more like shooting randomly and hoping I hit something...

I had this strange attachment to my weapon. Like if it was a part of me and my strength. It felt as if I was apart from this weapon then I'd be apart from myself.

_Crash _

_Rumble_

"_Warning, left dark matter engine has taken significant damage. Prepare for crash landing_"

The ship's lights flashed red in a strobe-light-like manner

"Wha-what just happened!" I exclaimed frantically

I saw my mother quickly grab onto a seat in front of the main console and started pressing buttons

"We crashed against an asteroid! Our engine has taken significant damage, it won't be able to keep us afloat! We're going down, strap yourselves in kids and prepare yourselves for the worst!" Kohlra shouted

My heart raced as we fell fast, charging straight toward a planet in orbit! I immediately did as I was told and gripped the belts that held me in place subconsciously. I looked to my side and saw Frosbyte going through similar emotions

The ship breached the atmosphere of the planet and we started to fall even faster! I grit my teeth as I stared at the window—every second the ship neared the ground. I gulped, we will be fine, right?

_Boooooom_

"-da!"

"Sa-da!"

Huh?

"Ake u-"

Ringing filled my ears, I tried to open my eyes but only saw blurs

"Sarada!"

Who's calling me?

"Wake up Sarada!"

My vision slowly returned as well as my hearing. I saw both my mother and Frosbyte floating just above me... Why?

What happened?

Where was I?

**Status effect: Concussion**

A concussion? How did I... Oh... The ship! I opened my eyes more as my senses returned to me. Lights went off and on, sparks could be seen and heard. The light shut completely off then the only source of light became the random amounts of sparks coming from the destroyed machinery

I winced in pain, my head hurt a lot and my—

I looked at where another part of my body hurt even more than my head and it was the right side of my body just under my ribs... A large piece of glass was embedded there with my blood on it

I felt the blood drain from my face as I immediately felt significantly weaker and my breathing became heavier

"We need to lay her down now!" I heard my mother shout out

I couldn't move my body much, it was so hard to even think

I watched as Frosbyte nodded and kicked the hatch door open revealing the crater we were in. I felt the bonds that kept me strapped to the chair be released then someone picked me up, I looked and saw my mother panicking as she flew us out and onto the land

She steadily lowered me to the ground and knee'd by my side. I saw smoke in the air from our ship... The sky was nice, it was a pretty light pink color... I could fall aslee-

_Smack_

"Do not fall asleep Sarada! You'll die!" My mother shouted

That woke me up a little, but still... So tired... I just wanted to...

_Smack_

"Keep your eyes open!" I heard

My heart beat pounded harder and faster. I looked down to see her staring at the large piece of glass. She clutched onto it, my face paled even more!

"AAHH!" I screamed in pain as blood flowed out from the wound

I could feel my body wanting to heal but I couldn't because of the glass shards still in me. I gulped, I can't believe I was about to do what I am about to do.

I lifted my arm and dug into the wound and I screamed loudly until I pulled out a glass shard the size of my pinkie. My wound hissed as it closed right afterward

I felt my energy deplete somewhat after that—not by much though. I still felt the phantom pains of the wound slightly and my breathing steadied, I even felt the color return to my face while my heart beat slowed down

"Incredible..." Frosbyte whispered

"How are you feeling honey" mom said

I gripped my head and sat up slowly "like I was hit by a space pod... What's with me getting hurt all the time recently" I grit my teeth in discomfort

She put he hand on mine "it'll be okay"

I heard foot steps coming towards us, I looked back to see an army of humanoid people with spears and armor. I didn't sense any real strength from them... Their energy was actually quite pathetic

I saw my mother stand up and face them, Frosbyte crossed his arms and faced them. I tried my best to get up, but it took a bit with one hand and the other still clutching my head

Someone walked out of the army of people. That must be their general or something, he had a purple cape attached to his weird looking armor.

"Visitors from outer space, do you seek destruction to our home?" He asked

Well we spoke the same language, that's good

My mother shook her head "no we wish you and your people no harm. Our ship's systems had failed and we crash landed here"

The man looked at the ship in interest "this is advanced technology beyond our civilization's comprehension. Can you fix it?"

My mother nodded "I'm just going to need tools and a lot of time and resources"

The man nodded and took off his helmet, he had green skin... or green scales? He looked like one of those lizard people from anime and games back in the standard world. I breathed a sigh of relief. We didn't have to go and kill people because of a misunderstanding

"Then let us aide you however we can. I am Rothgar Finly, king of Ringland, our home country" he said extending a hand toward my mother, she took it

"Kohlra, no last name, this is my daughter-" she pointed to me and I gave the best awkward wave I could "Sarada, and this-" she extended her arm toward the only full Frost Demon in our group "this is our friend, Frosbyte"

Frosbyte bowed his head Japanese style "a pleasure"

If I had to guess, it would seem like the Frost Demons had a culture similar to the Japanese from the standard world, though I doubt honor had any huge role in that considering Frieza's personality. It was strange to see a king come out of his throne to lead his army on the frontlines like this. I mean I know we aren't a threat but it was still surprising... And he seemed like a good guy, why couldn't King Vegeta be as stand-up as Rothgar here

"As your repairing your ship you can stay within Ringland if you'd like... But I'm not sure how you'd get your ship there" he said while looking at the large destroyed structure in the crater

"Oh that's no problem" I said, I went to turn around only for my mother to put a hand on my shoulder

She looked me in the eyes "you still hit your head, take it easy for now"

This was true, I still felt light headed so I probably shouldn't be lifting the ship like that. I nodded and sighed, I then watched her walk to the ship casually. I looked over to the confused Rothgar and his men then I snickered, they were in for a surprise

She lifted the ship up without an issue with one hand and casually walked over to us a safe distance away. I turned my head toward the people and had to struggle to hold in my laughter

Their jaws were practically on the floor! Some look like they seen a ghost and some were a stuttering mess, and the king, the king looked like he was going to piss himself!

"She must have the strength of a hundred men!"

"She's a monster!"

"So strong!"

"That at least weighs a few hundred tons!"

"How is that possible!"

"That's insane!"

I turned my head back to my mom, she looked confused as well and turned her head to the side "what?" She asked

The king stepped forward stuttering "h-ho-How co-could y-yo-"

"How could I lift this?" She finished for him and he nodded furiously

She smiled "oh, my power level is higher than a hundred thousand"

I looked back to the king and his men, they even grew more confused. In the corner of my eye I could see Frosbyte snickering away childishly

"Power Level is the overall strength of a being. From one's strength to how much energy they have. This is easy if you knew how to use your energy, all you needed was maybe a power level of five thousand to easily lift that" I explained to them, they all had their eyes on me... which made me slightly nervous but nothing too bad

"I-I- see, and everyone ha-has this energy?" He asked

I nodded "everything ever created from the universe itself has energy, those who learn to harness it can do amazing feats that would seem impossible to many" the light headed feeling was slowly going away but my head still hurt

The king nodded and I saw his men whispering amongst themselves, I tried to listen in, focusing my energy in my ears

"Energy?"

"That seems like a fairy tail"

"Could it be true?"

"There's no way"

"Is it like magic?"

**You have created a new skill**

* * *

**Eavesdropping [Lv 1] Next Level: [5%]**

**The act of secretly listening to a conversation. The user can enhance their sense of hearing with energy to listen from afar. The higher the level, the farther away the user can hear.**

* * *

Huh, that's a thing I guess. Who knew it'd be a skill though. They mentioned magic, is that a thing here? Are they subconsciously using their energy and calling it magic or are they actually using magic?

The king cleared his throat "We-well let's head to the kingdom then shall we. It's a few miles from here"

We nodded, the king and his army turned around and marched forward. This must be a planet that has never knew the uses or existence of their energy, either that or it's not widely known. It must be like Earth in that regard, I wonder how I am going to get my mother to want to go to Earth or even find where it is yet. I'll worry about that after the ship is fixed

It took a few minutes but we reached the entrance, the front gate. It was huge and the walls surrounding the gate were even bigger! I had to marvel at it all as it looked amazing, it all looked like marble from Standard world, all expensive-like. The king signaled people from atop of the gate and it opened

When it came down I was mesmerized. The beauty of the kingdom was simply gorgeous. I wasn't even inside yet but I could see it's magnificence from here! The ship was well big enough to fit through the walls, Hell it wasn't even that big, it was the size of a small house. We went inside after the army and I couldn't be any more amazed than I was

The architect was fantastic, and there was so much people! My mother has to levitate a little in the air so she wouldn't hit anyone by accident with the ship. The people of the place looked all kinds of shell shocked at our appearance, well more like how my mother carried the ship with one hand, and flew! Whoa! What wizardry is this! I chuckled to myself

The people were all different kinds of colors, and even looked to be different kinds of species, it was like a fantasy anime where the main character was transported to another world that was full of half animal and half human with all kinds of creatures

We went within a place that seemed like the entrance to their castle. The army stopped and let the king through "you may leave the ship there" he pointed to a spot near the walls corner, it was a pretty big spot

"I'll have my men put a roof overhead for you to work in, you can make that your work space" he said calmly

My mother needed and steadily put the ship down where she was instructed. She dusted her hands off against each other and walked over to us "I've got to ask, why are you being so accommodating to us outsiders" my mother asked

"I would like nothing more than to help you three make it back to where you belong, being stuck on a foreign planet might not be very pleasant, plus I'd prefer to remain on the good side of someone so strong" he rubbed his head and laughed

Well isn't he jolly

She nodded "fair enough, you have my thank King Rothgar"

He shook his head "please call me Rothgar, you are not of our world, there's no need to hold honorifics"

She shrugged "if that is what you want Rothgar"

He nodded and turned to his army "you may go back to your duties men" he called out authoritively

"Sir!" They said at the same time

I guess he's the leader of his army as well as their king. Heh, he's pretty ballsy, I like him

He turned back to us "how long would it take to repair your ship" he asked my mother

She adopted a thinking pose "roughly a year" she said and my eyes widened "the fuel that the ship requires to run takes quite a long time to conjure, it needs to remain in a stasis for half a year" she finished

She faced Rothgar "how many months are in a year on this planet" she asked

"Fifteen months" he replied

Holy crap! That's ridiculous, why would it be so long

"It'll take that amount of time" she said. Wait wouldn't it take seven months since that was the amount of time it took for one year on Planet Vegeta?

The man nodded "you may take as long as you need. You can stay at the royal palace during the time you are here"

My mom smiled "thank you, we appreciate your charity"

Rothgar nodded "it is not a problem, now how about we talk more about this energy your daughter spoke of, while the kids go sight seeing around the kingdom"

Ah there is, mutual benefit. I see where the guy is coming from.

My mother turned to me and Frosbyte "you kids go have fun, come back here when it starts to get late" she said

I looked at Frosbyte and he looked at me, and we both shrugged at the same time. She didn't even wait for our answer before going off toward the palace talking with the king. I sighed

"Alright then... So what should we do first?" I asked

Frosbyte shrugged "I'm not sure, should we go look around?"

I nodded "let's go"

We walked out of the palace walls and into the city. There were many different places and I could see several shops and street vendors. Any time they would see us they would start whispering. I let my tail hang loosely as I sighed, they were freaked out about our appearances, since we looked different than what they were used to. I mean I why wouldn't they? We are aliens to them... People usually fear the unknown

There were some human looking people but they had distinctive features that made them less than what a 'regular human' would look like.

Kids stopped playing in the streets to look at us in facsination and curiosity.

"Hmm hm, hm hmm, hm hm hm" I hummed a song from the standard world

"What are you doing?" Frosbyte asked

I curiously looked to my side "what do you mean?"

"The sounds you're making" he stated

My face lit up in realization "oh! I like singing sometimes so I was just humming a tune" I replied

He seemed intrigued "I don't think I've ever heard someone sing before, could you perhaps sing for me some time?" He asked innocently

I held back a snicker "oh, you want me to sing for you huh, your not falling for me now are ya' Fr-os-byte" I said then winked to tease him

His face heated up into shades of red "n-n-n-no! Why wo-would you e-ev-even insinu-"

"Relax I'm just teasin' ya, of course I don't mind singing" I heard him breath a sigh of relief

We came across a shop that caught my eye, it had crystal balls and other types of items that screamed 'magical'. I remember the soldiers saying something about magic, could these people know how to utilize magic?

"You want to go inside?" Frosbyte asked

I jumped, startled "huh?" I was so focused on the stuff in the shop. I sweat dropped

He chuckled "do you want to check out the shop" he asked again

My face heated up in embarrassment "ye-yeah"

We then walked in, we saw plenty of things from robes to staves to books and all things you could possibly imagine that would look like a fantasy magic shop

I looked at one of the wand's on the wall

'**Observe**'

**[ Magical Wand ]**

**Rarity: Common**

**Type: Magic Tool**

**Bound: N/A**

**A wand enchanted by magic is used for focusing magic into magical feats and attacks.**

"I've heard tales of magic people using power other than energy called 'Magic', it was said that these magic user's often used eccentric looking sticks and other types of mysterious things as an outlet for their power" Frosbyte said fascinated

"Magic is the art of one's mental power, it is not an easy path to follow nor is it for every one" a voice said

I turned to the voice and saw a human-like elderly woman with two black horns coming out of her forehead on both sides

* * *

**Magic Shop Owner**

**Shalstra Ambereye**

**Power Level: 321 Level: 10**

* * *

"So you know how to use magic?" I asked

She nodded "yes child"

My eyes lit up in facsination "could you teach me?!" I asked

"Sarada-!"

The old woman chuckled then laughed "it's quite alright, not many people want to learn magic, nor do they have an affinity towards it"

I tilted my head "how would I know if I do?"

She picked up a crystal ball from the front counter and presented it before us "you merely place your hand on this and it will glow if you do, it will remain the same if you don't—how about you give it a try young man"

I could hear the gulp within Frosbyte as he hesitantly nodded and moved his hand on top of the ball

And nothing happened

"You don't possess the affinity for it son" she said, he sighed in defeat

"I figured" he said

"Now you try it young lady" the woman said to me

I didn't know what to expect, I have plenty of magic that I didn't know how to use so this was going to be interesting

I placed my hand on the ball and it immediately flowed a brilliant purple, a blinding purple, it flowed every where,

"Ah! That's so bright!" Frosbyte said

"Too bright!" I replied

I had to take my hand off the ball so I didn't blind myself from being so close

"In all my years..." the woman said as she slowly put the ball back "I've never seen any one with an affinity for magic like you do girl. What is your name?"

Well I guess that is to be expected, but I definitely didn't expect how bright it would get "Sarada"

"You're not from here are you. I've never seen anything like you two before" she said

I shook my head "no we're from different planets" I said casually

The shop owner chuckled "you must be the center of the commotion than recently"

Frosbyte leaned against the wall. I rubbed the back of my head "yeah I'm guessing you don't get too many visitors from other worlds here" I said sheepishly

The woman smiled "you and your friend here are the first, as far as I know. I am quite shocked that we speak the same language though"

Frosbyte shook his head "it's a universal language, most planets with intelligent life speak the same language we do, and some have their own"

"That sure is convenient isn't it" She said then looked at me "regardless, I think I'll teach you if you'd still like to learn, Sarada" she said with a smile

A bright smile threatened to split my face "yes please!"

"Come with me" the elderly woman grabbed what seemed like a walking cane and she walked out to the back of the shop

I looked at Frosbyte and shrugged, we followed right behind her into a room. The room looked several types of shady and had a magic circle in the middle of the floor

The old lady gestured to the magic circle to sit, I was skeptical but took a seat any way. She took a minute but she sat across from me. I looked at Frosbyte with raised eyebrows, he merely shrugged

"Magic is the manifestation of an individuals mental power. A lot of it has to do with imagination and the strength of your will" she began "you can do many things with magic from moving things with your mind to manipulating the elements. However that is merely magic in its basic form. There are things that magic can accomplish that are far beyond my comprehension"

I nodded, absorbing in the information she was saying as accurately as possible

"To manifest this power you need to close your eyes and clear your mind. Search for the lingering feeling pulling in the back of your mind—once you find it, you must bring it out of you and let it wash over you"

I closed my eyes as instructed and tried to feel what ever Magic may feel like. I could easily feel my energy, it was always inside of me from the pit of my stomach—it felt calm, and energizing at the same time if that made any sense. I cleared my mind of all thoughts and waited

Waited.

Waited..

And waited...

I sighed and opened my eyes "I don't feel anything" I said

She chuckled "I wanted to see if you could draw on it without my help, but it seems you will need some assistance"

My mouth twitched "th-thanks"

"Don't thank me yet, now get to it young lady" she said sternly

I had this urge to obey "yes ma'am" I said and closed my eyes once more

I still felt my energy and nothing else. Maybe I was focusing too much on my entire body and less on my actual mind? I metaphorically shoved my energy away and anything else that would distract me and focused on nothing but my mind

My eye twitched, I felt a tingling sensation in my head... This must be my magic? I imagined another me in front of myself in a spectral form, having my ghostly hand in my head and clutches onto it. I felt... Clarity. I pulled the spectral arm back and—

_Woosh _

_Shroo _

_Shroo_

I opened my eyes and looked at my hands, my body was glowing a hint of blue... I let the feeling wash over me, the feeling of my magic enthralling me—it was like energy but different yet very similar... they were like two sides of the same coin

I looked at the old woman who seemed to be in shock

"Your Magic is so powerful that I can s-se-see it clear as day!" She stuttered abruptly

I let the feeling recede, it was still there lingering... Unlike energy it was still all in my body that didn't need o be contained, it was already tame. I felt like I could access it at any given moment

"It's invisible?" I asked

The woman nodded "usually a person's magic power is invisible to the naked eye but this is new to me! It must be that your magic was so strong the longer it lay dormant it grew more intensely in power"

I rubbed my head sheepishly "ye-yeah probably" I said

It was definitely not because of my gamer perk at all, nope totally not cheating or anything

The shop door opened and made a sound "Hey grandma, I'm home!" A young female voice shouted

I looked confused "oh that is just my granddaughter" the elderly woman said to me

"You in the back grandma?" Her granddaughter said

"Yes dear" she responded

I looked at the door ready to greet the granddaughter of the person who just taught me how to tap into my magical power

A young girl went through the door and revealed herself and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates

She had a small devil-like horns coming out the top of her head in the middle left and right. It protruded backward and extended downward. she has black silky flat hair and bright yellow eyes with black slitted pupils with a scar going down her left eye but her left eye seemed to be fine. She wore a black dress that exposed her stomach in a diamond shape, while the dress stopped at the middle of her thighs. She wore black boots in a goth like-fashion that went up to the middle of her shins. And finally she had a staff strapped to her back and knife at her hip that was held by a belt around her waist...

But it wasn't her appearance that shocked me so heavily... It was her title!

**The Gamer**

**Anya Ambereye**

**Power Level: 7,448 Level: 7**

I was practically gawking

"Hey I didn't know you... Had..." her voice trailed off as she looked just above my head

She looked just as shocked as I imagined that I looked

"Oh, have you two already met?" Shalstra asked

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**What will the gang do as they crash land in a mysterious unknown world and stuck there till repairs are made to their way of travel! Another gamer?! What will happen next?!**

**I wanted to write more to the chapter but I felt ending it right there made a statement *maniacal laughter***

**Please Review and let me know your thoughts, thank you. **

**Till next time.**


	6. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, nor Dragon ball Super.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: ****Magic**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! There was someone else like me, I mean does that mean they are reincarnated too? Apparently all life is an rpg and one of the perks we can choose is living life like a game so it would make sense... But I didn't actually think I'd see another gamer, of all times.

"Uh, no, well, umm" I stuttered trying to answer the question

"I, ugh, there was that time! The time we saw each other!" Anya said

I quickly caught on "yeah! That's right we saw each other when we were coming in the city, of course" I quickly said

In the corner of my eye I saw Frosbyte scratch his head "hm, I must have missed this then" I sweat dropped

My eye twitched considerably "it uh, it's nice seeing you again, I didn't um, catch your name before—I'm Sarada"

_'**Observe**'_

* * *

**Name**: Anya Ambereye

**Race: **Kijin

**Age: **13

**Status: **Alive

**Level: **7

**Stats:**

STR - 14

PERC - 10

END - 18 (20) = 38

CHAR - 17

INT - 63 (50) = 113

AGI - 20

LUK - 12

**Health: **74,480 / 74,480

**Power Level: **7,448

* * *

Her INT is really high, holy hell! How does she have so much, did she just pour everything she had into that? And a modifier of fifty to top it off?! Hacks!

She smiled "and my name is Anya, Anya Ambereye" she said while walking up to me and extending a hand

I saw her look at Frosbyte with an unreadable expression, she probably saw that he was a Frost Demon and knowing Frieza you couldn't be too careful. It was understandable

I took her hand and shook it. She looked at me in admiration, she probably observed me as well

"I'm Frosbyte" he waved from the side

She nodded a little confused but smiled "it's nice to meet the both of you" she looked at me "officially"

"My dear Anya, I had just finished helping young Sarada here tap into her magical power for the first time" the elderly woman said

Anya looked around the room "that explains why you're all back here" she said then looked at her grandmother "oh and I got what you asked for grandma" she finished

The elderly woman smiled "you're such an angel my dear" the woman then looked at both me and Frosbyte "would you two like some pastrys? I can whip up something nice"

I then saw Anya nod with stars in her eyes "yeah! Grandma makes the best sweets ever!"

I looked at Frosbyte and shrugged "sure I'd like some" he nodded his head in agreement

"Excellent" the woman said "follow me"

She lead us out the room and toward stairs at the side of her shop "it isn't much but this is our home as well as it is our shop" She said as we went inside the door

It was an ordinary wooden house with wood styled furniture with interesting kind of decorations here and there.

"You kids go mingle about, I'll be there in a giffy" the woman said

We went to sit in their living room that had three different couches. When I sat down my butt practically sank in the cushions, it was bliss and different from the couches we had back home... I really had to stop calling Planet Vegeta my home.

'**Observe**'

**[ Magic Enhanced Couch ]**

**Rarity: Uncommon**

**A comfy couch enhanced with magic that takes comfort to a whole new level.**

Anya saw me staring at the couch an chuckled "the couches automatically adjust to the comfort of the person who sits on it. Everyone has a different comfort zone they prefer and it recognizes that"

Did she realize that I observed it? Well her intelligence is really high for a reason

"I really need to learn this stuff" I said as I sighed in pleasure as I learned back in the seat

I went to remove my gunblade only to find that it wasn't on my person... Guess I must have left it on the ship when we landed. I felt it's presence anyway... Which was a pretty weird feeling might I add

"Surprisingly enough, magic really isn't that complicated, well at least when it comes to enhancing things... It's kind of like—programming, except the more complicated its functioning, the more magic you use... Say you wanted for example to use a pole that had the ability to... Extend—it would take a lot out of you if you don't have a _mastery_ for enhancements" Anya said

I knew she was somehow relaying a message to me that she was reincarnated. Considering that this world doesn't have much technology where you could program anything. And if that didn't give it away then the fact she just used a pole as an example to be able to 'extend' then it must be obvious now

"I'm almost jealous I can't use magic now" Frosbyte said

Yeah... The things I could create with magic, it seemed kind of limitless

"It may seem really good but the item that is being enhanchanted must have the capacity to act as the enhanced way the person desires" she replied

"Huh, so like a couch that provides seating and comfort would be able to function like this" he said while putting his hand on the couch

The black haired girl nodded "yep! Correct"

That makes sense... Like the power pole could extend. The dragon balls, the potara earrings, flying nimbus, bansho fan, popo's magic carpet, I wasn't sure yet on the magical properties of my gunblade. The hyperbolic time chamber was literally a gateway, a door to an enhanced dimension... Wait... What!

"So if I wanted to create a dimension that was separate to this one yet connected through a door which was faster in time I could do it right!" I asked excitedly

I saw Anya grin "precisely, but the magical power you'd have to use would be an insane amount"

I didn't hear anything else except precisely! My own hyperbolic time chamber! Stars replaced my eyes as I imagined having one, being able to train like that would be fantastic! I saw Frosbyte hang his head, comical dark clouds hung over him as he felt bad about not being able to use magic

I slapped his back playfully "cheer up buddy, you ever need something let me know!" I said reassuringly

He smiled slightly and nodded "thanks" he replied

"Okay kiddies, pastry's are ready" I heard her grandmother say as she came out the kitchen not holding a tray... But the tray was holding itself!

My mouth hung loosely in facsination until the tray started to fall, my eyes widened as I went to try to catch it only for it to float just before it hit the ground

"No need to show off grandma, we both know you can't use telepathy no more" I heard Anya say

I turned my head to her, I saw her casually extending her hand towards the tray—I didn't see any indication of her using any magic so I turned on my Sharingan for a second. I saw a blue kind of aura around her hand, then looking to the tray there was a blue aura around that too. I turned my special eyes off

Her grandmother laughed modestly "oh thank you dear, I just wanted to show our young guests other things you can use magic for"

The woman took a seat on a reclining chair as the tray put itself on the coffee table that surrounded the furnishings

"Telekinesis is part of magic?" I asked

"Please, help yourselves. And yes Telekinesis is one of the basic techniques of magic" the old lady said

"How come you can't do it no more" I asked curiously

I saw her flinch "in my old age I am losing my touch in magical practices. It is my hope that I can pass on anything I know to the next generation of younglings such as yourself and my granddaughter" she said sadly while looking at both of us

That didn't make sense. The old kai can still use magic, how else did he unleash the potential within Gohan... But then again he took forever to do it so it might be worse for some than others. Growing old sucks, I may need that Namekian Feat when I get another Feat point

I should probably check out what I could get with my perk point too when I can. I grabbed a cookie looking thing from the tray and took a bite. My eyes lit up as my taste buds danced in satisfaction. I moaned in pleasure

"These are so good, what are they!" I asked as I finished the one I was eating and took another

I saw Frosbyte enjoying it just as much as I was

"My granddaughter calls them cookies, but I call them gilgeo's" she smiled as she spoke with pride

I glanced at Anya, she had an expression that could be described as 'guilty', I giggled "I like the word cookies better"

The grandmother put a finger to her chin "ya' don't say huh. Maybe I'll call them cookies then" she lightly snickered as she took one herself

"So tell us about space, what was your world like" the elderly woman asked

"Well we come from two different worlds. I came from Planet Vegeta, I am part of the Saiyan species—a warrior race that values battle and conflict over anything... It was quite a primitive lifestyle yet the planet is very technologically evolved" I saw the confusion on Anya's face.

I understood why. I didn't look fully Saiyan. Hell my skin was a different color, if anything I looked like a Majin or at least I could be Android 21's younger sister with a Saiyan tail instead of the one she has. I guess I'd have to explain when I got her alone

"I am from planet Shiva, a world that has a constant temperature of negative hundred degree's Celsius . A world of ice. My species gained the name Frost Demons because we can survive extremely cold temperatures and we are born powerful. Naturally we are also a warrior species of people" Frosbyte said

I sweat dropped... I could only imagine how cold the cryogenic pod was that he was in. It had to be at least below negative thousand Celsius!

"That is truly fascinating" the lady said "we are Kijin, a race of people known for their Magic prowess on this world" she leaned back on her chair "I must say, what is this aura you both have, your life forces are incredible!" She exclaimed

"Oh you must mean our energy" I said

"Like kinetic energy?" Shalstra asked

I shook my head "no... We use our life force and convert it into energy, or rather ki to fight with, and the more we use and train it, the more it grows and the more stronger we get" I said trying to recall the lesson my mother gave me on energy

She seemed intrigued "so any one can learn to harness their life force to be able to use energy?" She asked and looked to her granddaughter Anya

I nodded "yep that's right"

"could teach my granddaughter how to utilize her life force" she asked

I suppose I could, it's not like we were going anywhere any time soon, I didn't see any harm in it. I kind of figured she already knew how to use her energy regardless considering she is also from the standard world.

I looked toward Anya, my mouth moved to speak "no thank you, I'm fine. My life force isn't as strong as yours, but my magical power is a different story" she beat me to it

I could only imagine what her magic stats look like

"Nonsense, it wouldn't be wise to turn down an opportunity to learn something new" She retorted

I looked back at Anya and nodded and she sighed "okay, I guess I wouldn't mind"

I smiled "I'd be happy to teach you"

"You girls could teach each other. Anya here may look young but she knows everything I know when it comes to magic, I taught the little genius everything I know" her grandmother said proudly

The girl blushed "oh grandma I'm not that smart hehe" she laughed a cute snicker

I sweat dropped, her INT stat says quite the opposite really.

"Is Magic popular here?" Frosbyte asked

The lady shook her head "no. It used to be very popular until one day my husband went mad. He became obsessed with finding a fountain that restores the youth of a person forever, and in exchange it corrupts their soul, so the legend says" she said in sad reminiscents

"What happened" I asked engaged in the story

"twenty years ago he disappeared without a trace. Then seven years later he shows up again finally having accomplished his goal except... He wasn't the same... That wasn't my dear husband anymore. He didn't look a day over twenty yet the evil in his eyes scared me to my very core..." I could see her distressed, immediately I felt bad for asking

"I'm sorry... You don't have to say any more" I said apologetically

She shook her head "no, it's okay. He had turned against the kingdom and sought its destruction. The same kingdom he and our family served all of our lives... And in his madness he managed to kill the late king, and Anya's parents in the process... Our son and his wife"

I could see tears coming out of her eyes. It was something about her crying that really broke my heart, other than the tragic story—that really got to me

"I-I... Forgive me-" she said wiping her tears

"Grandma it's okay don't think about it, go rest it's fine" the black haired girl said worriedly

"Yes... I think I'll do that" she said

"Do you need any help grandma?" Anya asked

Yeah woman smiled and placed her hand on top of Anya's "no dear I can manage, thank you"

Anya nodded and watched her walk towards a door the opposite side of the living room but stopped and turned around to face us then smiled again

"It was truly a pleasure to meet the both of you, please don't hesitate to visit any time you'd like" she said

I nodded "of course" Frosbyte said

She disappeared into what I thought was her room. Then I heard Anya sigh.

"Please forgive us, we didn't mean anything by our questions" Frosbyte said

I nodded in agreement. He was bowing his head and I awkwardly followed his actions, I never really bowed to anyone... It wasn't an 'American' thing to do but for this situation maybe it was necessary. I didn't want her to hate us or anything

"Look it's okay, she sometimes rambles off and it always ends up coming to that eventually, so relax" she said

We stood straight and nodded apologetically, I still felt bad. We followed her outside onto the street. It wasn't as busy as it was before, a few people or wagons here and there.

"She didn't finish the story but, when I was born, my parents were killed by that man. For some reason he refused to kill me, what I saw in his eyes were mercy when he laid his eyes upon me... Or something like that at least" she said somberly

Frosbyte raised an eyebrow "you remember everything since birth?"

She nodded casually "yep, weird right" she asked casually

I nodded it definitely was weird. I remembered too, even though my birth was a lot different than any normal person would have

"Hey Frosbyte you mind telling my mother where we are, I don't want her to worry" I asked kindly

He shook his head "not at all, I'll tell her. I might just turn in for the day too—I'm exhausted" he said while stretching

I smiled "okay, I'll see you later, sleep well and thank you" I said

He and Anya exchanged goodbyes and he took off flying. I sweat dropped he must not have remembered people weren't used to that if he were seen. I shrugged

"Flying huh" Anya said while looking at Frosbyte's retreating form

I grew confused "can you not fly with magic?" I asked casually

"Well you could, it just takes a lot of magical power to do it for very long" she replied exasperated

I laughed "it takes little to no energy at all, unless your using it to accelerate yourself faster than you'd normally fly" I said

She turned to look at me "so your reincarnated too?"

I nodded "I was going to ask you the same question, but yeah. I didn't know there would be others so soon since I was the first one during their 'grand release'" I said in mock quotation marks

"Grand release?" She asked

I nodded again "yeah, y'know after a beta and everything, a game is released"

She shook her head "no when I died it was still beta for me. I've been here all of my new life. Thirteen of this world's years"

"So we're not the only ones out there huh" I asked rhetorically

"Only for this kind of timeline, remember when you got to choose different types of timelines?" She asked and I nodded "well my theory is that since we didn't choose one we were automatically put into a canon universe that we can alter however we wanted with no guarantee on its reprocussions... Or other words, the base universe, while the other ones may have alternate timelines for each person—like a multiverse"

"That makes sense. What is a Kijin any way" I asked

She shrugged "beats me really, I didn't choose it directly. There was a random race option that gave a special item or perk if we chose it... I took a chance and got this dress or rather item"

I looked at it '**observe**'

**[ Cloth of an Angel ]**

**Rarity: Mythical**

**Cloth that grows and fits to its user. Wearing this will give its user incredible magical abilities.**

** 50 to INT**

** 20 to END**

** 20 to Magic Modifier**

My jaw practically hit the floor "Bullshit!" I exclaimed

She shrugged "spoils of taking a chance"

I folded my arms and grumbled to myself

"My question is" Anya began "what are you? You look like a majin yet you have the features of a human yet you come from the Saiyan world... I haven't seen any tail because of the pelt your wearing but I am assuming it's a Saiyan tail. If I had to guess you looked like Android 21, but different. And your race says hybrid... Just how many points did you have?" She asked incredulously

I rubbed the back of my head and snickered sheepishly "around seven thousand"

The look on her face was priceless "what the hell did you do in your previous life? Lead a revolution, become a billionaire or something?"

I laughed lightly "no, none of that. It's more like I lead an ordinary life. The most extraordinary thing I did was save a woman's life, yet I died for it" I said while looking down pitifully

Then raised my head "but being the first to die and reincarnated made them give me a bonus! It was five thousand points"

I saw her eye twitching furiously "now that's real bullshit! It's not fair!" She said while throwing a middle finger to the sky

I laughed and shrugged "I'm a mix between Saiyan, Demon Realm Race, Frost Demon, and Namekian"

"How does that even work!"

We sat there in front of her house talking for what seemed like hours. She used to be a guy too—no thanks to the laws of reincarnation. She was from Britain but she didn't have an accent that suggested she was. Apparently being reborn changes you, and I couldn't disagree there. She came up with the same conclusion I did, that the options you pick have consequences be it small, or large.

One of the first things Anya did when she could walk was access her Ki but to no avail. She couldn't even do it now. It seemed to tie with either her magic origin or lack of physical stats. Apparently it took her half a year to get one of each physical stat. The solution I came up with was that the planets gravity was pathetic, probably lower than earth's gravity and I practically felt like a feather here. Without the resistance of gravity, training one's body took extremely long and that made me cringe because... I had to stay here for a year.

After she came to this realization she focused everything on her INT and Magic. Since she came from a family of magic she might as well take advantage of it. Her goal was to be able to build technology that could space travel so that she could some how get to Earth in the future... But not having anything to start with had been a real damper on her plans there which is why I told her she could possibly ask my mother for help. She was a scientist after all... Or is?

After a while we called it a night and agreed to meet tomorrow to spar. She had a lower power level than me but she assured me that her magic power was the equivalent of my energies current level. She's never been in a fight before so I had the advantage over her. But it was time to head back now

**The next day. Ringland Castle.**

I slept in the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. I could get used to this royal stuff. I sighed in bliss as I regrettably got up from the bed. They gave me a plain white gown to sleep in and saw clothes on the nighttable next to my bed since my old ones were stained with my blood, except for my pelt which I left in my inventory.

"But did they really have to give me this crap!" I shouted annoyed

They gave me a long dress to wear, all lady-like. I cringed looking at myself in the mirror. It had a white blouse with a red royal entirety that had an impressive design overall. But it just wasn't my style at it! I remember piccolo used magic to create clothes... I seriously need to ask Anya to teach me that

Knocking came from the door to the room that I was borrowing

"Lady Sarada, I heard you yell, may I come in?" A female voice asked.

Oh right that was the maid that helped me yesterday with the room and everything. Explaining the living situation and such

"Yeah you can come in" I called out

The door opened and revealed the same woman from last night. She looked like she was human. She was quite beautiful, purple hair and a nice body to boot... I blushed. Did this mean I was a lesbian? I saw a cat-like tail behind her and quickly dismissed the thought of regular human-like beings to be on this planet. I felt heat building up in the lower part of my body and immediately looked away and took a breath

"Is everything okay? Oh darling you look so cute!" She exclaimed as she quickly dotted on me

I shook my head furiously "no this is a nightmare! These clothes are so tight and I can barely move in them—much less fight" I said frustratedly while blushing

The woman looked confused "you're so young why would you want to fight Lady Sarada"

I sighed "I come from a species of warriors. We are born to fight and die fighting" I said as I recited the words my mother once told me

She looked unsure "is that how you want to live?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out... How I want to live? How exactly did I want to live. What would I do with my new lease on life? How will I make the best of it?

"I'll get you something more mobile" the maid said then left

I looked at myself again... Unsure of myself. Originally I just wanted to survive, but what after that? I mean other than helping the demon goddess as promised what would I really do with my life. Any further thinking was halted when the maid came back with a black sleeveless shirt, and black pants that looked like leggings. With that she had metal plated boots, a metal breast plate that looked like it would wrap around my chest, and metal gauntlets. The breastplate was attached to a maroon cloak that reached my knees. Along with these armor pieces was a leather-like belt attached to a sheath with my gunblade within it

"I had some knight armor lying around so I thought you might want to use them since you are from a line of warriors. And your mother had requested we make a sheath for your... Interesting sword weapon" the woman said as she put the pieces of armor on a desk with my weapon, and clothes on the bed

"Thank you um-"

"Rinair milady" the now known Rinair said

I nodded "thank you Rinair" she bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her

It felt weird to be called 'milady' but I guess that's what important people are called here? I mean we are the king's guests. I put on the clothes and armor and looked at myself making twists and turns

'_Armor like this makes me feel like I'm live roleplaying or acting in some kind of medieval TV show_' I sweat dropped

But it felt comfortable and no metal on this world would be heavy enough to actually slow me down so I didn't see the harm in it. I could move pretty well too, I shrugged '_why not_' my old clothes were practically garbage

I walked out of the room. The armor clanked slightly like any one would expect armor to do, but it barely made too much noise, I was content with my current clothing situation for now till I learn how to use magic to make clothes

"Lady Sarada, if you'll please follow me—breakfast has been prepared" she said, I nodded as she started walking and I followed

I had to stop myself several times from looking at Rinair in places that... Wasn't her face

"S-so how is working here" I asked trying to make conversation to distract me as we walked

Rinair turned to me smiling "I love serving the king and his family. He saved my life. He took me in, fed me and clothed me when he was still just a prince"

"He saved you?" I asked

Her smile faltered slightly and her eyes shifted "yes. From slavery. I was beaten, violated and ravaged by the slavers"

My stomach twisted "I-I-"

She shook her head "It's okay, I've made peace with my past. One of the King's achievements even before king was abolishing slavery in Ringland" she said admirably while blushing

"You love him don't you" I said

She nodded without hesitation "of course. But he is my King and I am a mere commoner with no royal background... It could never be"

"Is it hard for you to see him with his family?" I asked

She shook her head "no he hasn't taken a wife... Yet . He has a sister, Lady O'nilia. And she has two kids, Lord Sieg and Lady Silva—twins"

We went up some stairs "how come he hasn't married yet" I asked

"He's a wonderful man, but as the crowned prince he was also commander of the kingdom's army at the same time. I imagine his life was quite busy with the ongoing war with Del Atanis"

I grew confused, was there more than one kingdom on this planet "what's Del Atanis"

She looked at me then faced forward to where we were walking "Del Atanis is a neighboring kingdom, a kingdom full of people who are experienced in mag-"

"Sarada!"

We had finally reached what I assumed was the dining hall, a huge table with many seats. The king, and some people I didn't know sat there along with my mother and Frosbyte. My mother wore her same old Saiyan armor but Frosbyte wore a fancy cloak with black clothing and white gloves

"Please excuse me" Rinair bowed and left

Another maid came to me and offered me a seat next to Frosbyte and a woman I didn't know. She looked like the king so I assumed it was his sister but they didn't look alike. While he was a lizard man she was a human looking female with scales in some places of her face and reptile-like eyes. Is there a thing on this planet that made all the females look more human like?

"Welcome Sarada, and good morning" the king began with a smile "allow me to introduce my family. My sister O'nilia, my nephew Sieg, and my Niece Silva" he pointed toward them and they each gave their gesture of greeting

The boy and girl looked like their mother with silver-like hair except their eyes were blue and their scale places were white. They almost seemed to look albino

"Good morning everyone and a pleasure to meet your family" I said. They said the same

I looked down at the table and my mouth almost started drolling. The food looked delicious! There was meat and actual bread! There was vegetable-like stuff on its own plate and several dipping sauces! It all looked so good!

"Let's begin eating shall we" the king said and I immediately dug in

I almost moaned in delight, the exquisite tastes danced around in my mouth as my taste buds sang a divine tune, my whole body shivered at the amazing food that I was chewing and almost didn't want to swallo-

"So how was your day yesterday, I understand you made a new friend with Frosbyte" my mother said trying to start conversation

I almost choked and took a sip of the goblet that was next to my plate and almost screamed at the taste of it! It was like juice! Actual freaking juice! Like grapes!

"Ye-yeah, her name is Anya Ambereye, and her grandmother was nice too... I think her name was Shitra? No.. Shal, um-"

"Shalstra Ambereye" Frosbyte finishes for me

I laughed embarrassed "yeah that was it"

"Oh? You've met the Ambereye's" the king voiced bemused

I looked toward him and nodded "yeah me and Anya became quick friends, her grandmother helped me unlock my magic power!" I almost exclaimed happily

"Magic power?" My mother voiced curiously

I looked toward her "yep! She said it was something unlike she's ever seen before"

My mother leaned back in thought "that's wonderful honey, I never heard of any one on our planet able to use magic before"

I shrugged "I'm full of mysteries I guess" I ate more food

I saw Frosbyte sulking in his seat "you must have quite the strong affinity for magic Sarada" O'nilia said impressed

I nodded "that's what her grandmother said" I took another bite of the meat and almost melted at the taste again

"I never knew magic existed till yesterday" Frosbyte said thoughtfully

The king chuckled "Magic is used by many in this world. Not so much this kingdom but others are quite open to it, as far as having most of if not all their armies able to wield it"

"Is that why you want me to train a special unit for you" my mother asked curiously

He nodded "this kingdom isn't so accepting to magic so it would be wise of me to take advantage of this opportunity to incorporate the use of energy into my army don't you agree?" He asked while taking a bite of his meal

My mother nodded "yes of course, I see the reasoning behind it. We never went over the specifics though" she placed an elbow on the table with her head resting on her fist

The king nodded and placed both elbows on the table and interlaced his hands "well yes, we will go over the details later this afternoon if you don't mind" he said questionably

My mother nodded and continued her food

I looked toward the king "hey I have a question" I asked politely, he turned his head toward me to give me his attention but didn't say a word "I noticed the gravity on this planet is... For the lack of a better word, pathetic. How exactly do your men train their bodies?" I asked confused

He leaned back on his chair "well yes, it is quite hard to train one's strength because it takes a long time. That is why we use weights made by magic to be able to accelerate that process"

I deadpanned at his answer '_so not once Anya thought about weights... Geez you'd think with all that intelligence she would come up with that_' I thought incredulously. Almost face palming into my hand, I mean really—most of the dragon ball characters trained with weights all the time

Not before long we finished our breakfast. I had offered to help clean dishes to the maids but they declined saying it was their job and all of that so I put it off. I cracked my neck and stretched out all the knots in my body then took a breath

"Hey Sarada" a familiar voice called out. I turned to see my mother

"Yeah mom?"

She put a finger to her chin and rubbed it "you're a lot better at sensing someone's strength or potential for it so I was wondering if you could pick among Rothgar's soldiers who have the most potential to unlock and use energy for me"

I blinked '_I guess this is the trade off she must have made with him_' I put a hand on my hip lazily "yeah sure, when?" I ask curiously

She pointed behind her "right now, follow me" she levitated off the ground and casually flew around the keep to a training ground of sorts

I saw several soldiers lined up in armor with their helmets off revealing their faces. Once we landed I had got a better look at most of them. Some looked to be different types of species while very few of them were that Demi-human kind of race '_I guess the kingdom must still be adjusting to their new society, there would've probably been more if they had_' I thought analytically

My mother nodded to me to begin searching for the ones with promise. I felt for their life force to gauge the different types and levels of them. For some of them were so little that I could barely sense a thing from them and yet some had a small spark within them. Most of the young ones if I had to assume had the spark while the oldest fluctuated between something and nothing.

I looked back to my mother curiously "how many?"

She shrugged "as many as there is" she replied nonchalantly. I then nodded

"Alright, those of you that I point to, I want you-" I pointed to a different direction where it was empty "to line up over there"

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted

I was taken aback by their response and obvious show of obedience and respect. I sweat dropped, I wasn't expecting such an answer or if any at all but it felt empowering '_I could get used to that... Nah never mind that's a lot of responsibility_'

I pointed to a young man with wolf ears and looked relatively human "you", then to a girl or at least I assumed was a girl if the chest was any indication to a gender. She looked like a mix between a tiger and human, except her body was covered in blue fur. Eventually I picked ten other soldiers who had potential. I looked over the lined soldiers one more time and felt a presence stronger than the other ones though I couldn't see the person. I levitated slightly floated to them, and I was quite surprised

It was a boy that looked younger than I was, he had teal colored skin and long ears with white hair. He looked nervous when I spotted him, and even more nervous when I pointed to him. The other soldiers looked incredulous by that action but didn't voice an opinion, I looked them all over again and nodded "okay that's all" I said as I went and landed next to mother

The king arrived from a large door and looked at the two of us in confirmation, my mother nodded pointed to the group that I selected. He nodded in appreciation and walked forward

"Young soldiers who are of men and women that were chosen. You have been selected for a special task force to be trained and disciplined by our special guest—Kohlra. I trust you all to show her the utmost respect"

A man in the other line of soldiers raised their hand "I have a question" he said in a rough voice

Rothgar looked at him expectantly "why were they selected and none of us"

My mother stepped up "allow me to answer. My daughter here can sense the strength of others much better than I. They have the capacity to learn what I have to teach them. while you and the others can within time learn as well, it would take too long"

The man looked like he wanted to retort but he immediately stayed quiet with the glare that the king sent him

"Now the rest of you, return to your previous duties at once" he called out. Immediately they filled out of the keep to do what ever it is they were supposed to do

I looked at my mother "you still need me?" I asked. I wanted to meet up with Anya already and spar with her. She shook her head negatively and I took that as a queue to leave "okay see ya later" I didn't give her a chance to say anything else as I took off in the direction I knew where Anya lived

It didn't take me long to get there. I would've asked Frosbyte if he wanted to come but I didn't see him around. Floating down to the ground in front of her house door I knocked and waited

Not too long after, the door opened revealing Anya in her get-up from yesterday "heya, you ready?" I asked excitedly, I was so ready to fight against her magic

She nodded with a smirk "yep, let's go—though your probably going to have to carry me since I can't fly" she said with a deadpan

"And why do you look like a knight"

I sighed "it was the only fighting kind of clothing they had but to be fair I could've just wore what's underneath" she shrugged then I went and turned around then crouched for a piggy back position and waited, she got on and she practically weighed like nothing. But to be honest with myself I don't think there was much that could weigh me down right now "giddy up" I heard her say

My eye twitched "you're going to regret that" I smirked evilly

"Wait wh- AHH"

I blasted off as fast as I could and as high as possible into the air. Flying towards a forest clearing away from the kingdom we practically got there in no time at all. I crouched to let her down and she got off speechless—I turned to look at her and immediately laughed, she looked like she was going to throw up with her hair blown all the way back with swirls in her eyes. I may have overdone it heh

"You alright?" I asked half heartedly snickering to myself

"Uh-uhuh" She was in a daze, hope I didn't give her whip lash by mistake, I sweat dropped. But then she snapped out of it and fixed her hair with one motion of her hand—afterward she was amazed by the area we arrived at

"Wow, usually it would take an hour or two to reach here on foot, that's awesome!"

I shrugged "yeah I guess so" I said as cool as possibly

"Well you do have some energy so you should learn how to use it to fly" I began to stretch my body, so I didn't tense up

She did the same then her clothes glowed and changed from her dress to sweat clothes from the normal world. I was going to ask why she abandoned her mythical item but then realized she could easily change its shape and appearance however she wanted. I grunted childishly, obviously jealous I couldn't do the same. I got into my stance and waited, then a blue glow wrapped around her form, it wasn't exactly subtle yet it wasn't standing out either

"What's that" I asked with curiosity

She smirked "you want me, your opponent to tell you what my technique is?"

I sweat dropped "I guess not" I folded my arms in a hmph then she laughed

"I'm kidding, it's a thing I developed to fight someone stronger than me in hand to hand combat. It increases all my physical properties and if I had to guess it makes me on par with you since I have a lot of magical prowess—but only one way to find out" She smiled excitedly and got into a fighting stance as well

The wind blew as we locked eyes with one another. Waiting for one or the other to make a move so we could initiate the fight. Nearby a rock had hit the ground then we took off dashing at each other

Sarada's eyes widened slightly '_she's fast' _she thought with a grin as they met each other's fists in a small shock wave. But it didn't stop there, the white headed hybrid threw a punch to her stomach but it was blocked and partied away by Anya and then immediately she punched Sarada in the chest faster then she could react. She stumbled back in surprise

"Was that Wing Chun" the part Saiyan asked incredulously

The girl recognized that stance from the movies she's seen on IP Man. She couldn't help but sweat drop '_how did Anya even know how to fight like that_'

Anya nodded "yep, someone on this world fought like that and I asked them to teach me" she shrugged nonchalantly

Sarada sighed and charged at her again this time she needed to be more careful. That kind of fighting style capitalizes on blocking and swift counters '_I need to predict where she's going to counter_'

The white haired girl went for a knee to the face but the black haired mate blocked with her hand. She was about to immediately retaliate but the kicked sent to the side of her head stopped her as she was forced to backflip away. She then brought up her hand swiftly where a ball of thick visible winds shifted violently. She thrusted her hand forward, Sarada's eyes widened considerably and put up her hands to block but was thrown away by the wind currents forcibly. Launched up in the air in a slight stun, Anya took advantage of this and leapt up to her and did the same technique to launch her to the ground and sailed after her. The momentum made her go faster as the Saiyan hit the ground harshly in a thud that cracked the ground—Anya came upon her with a flying kick to the chest

"Argh!" Sarada cried out in pain

**\- 5,000 HP **

"Oh that's cool I can see how much HP I inflicted on you-"

She was interrupted by the kick the knocked her off of her feet then kicked in the stomach towards the opposite direction

**\- 3,500 HP**

"Shouldn't let your guard down near your opponent" Sarada kicked off the ground then launched toward her direction before Anya hit a large rock—the Saiyan threw a few Ki balls at her

**\- 2,000 HP **

She hit the rock and shattered it then had no time to recover as she was kicked up into the air. Sarada appeared at her side in an effort to kick her again but Anya blocked with a shock wave erupting from her hand. Sarada stumbled in mid air and was hit by a huge blue ethereal fist that launched her to the ground in high speeds

**\- 3,000 HP**

Anya gracefully landed on the opposite side of Sarada, a decent distance apart. The Saiyan got up with a smile wiping off her unique colored blood from her mouth "what are you the green lantern now" she said amused at her own joke

"Magic is similar, you can create artificial constructs made of mana that do your bidding" Anya rolled her eyes

The pale haired Saiyan slammed her hands together outstretched and immediately sent Ki blast volleys her way. Anya took the staff from her back and pointed it forward—the crystal on the top of the staff shined a shimmering blue before each blast hit an invisible wall. Cracks appeared on the wall as Sarada kept up her assault then charged a separate bigger Ki ball and launched it at her, effectively breaking the barrier. Anya clicked her teeth and then put her staff back where it was then putting her hands in front of her. A bright red ball of flame manifested between her outstretched palms

Sarada merely smirked in response as she pulled her arm back and charged her own attack. Both charged attacks glew brilliantly before they both thrusted them forward toward each other. They slammed against one another with a hard clash

The grass on the ground beside both beams had burned to ash. None of them had let up their assault, the red beam and fire vortex were at a stand still

'_This is taking most of my energy' _Sarada thought as she grit her teeth. Her legs started to feel weak as the collided beams continued to try to gain one up on another.

Her eyes widened as she dropped to a knee then the flaming vortex came dangerously close to beating her red energy wave. Sarada's arms started to feel numb then she had no choice but to let go of her attack, watching the flames travel to her in slow motion her heart raced. Then they immediately disappeared into nothing

Sarada collapsed gasping for air, the amount of energy the red wave took out of her was a ridiculous amount! Anya sprinted over to her worriedly but Sarada couldn't hear anything, the corners of her eyes started getting foggy—her heart beat felt slower but it beated in her chest hard. Her eyes grew heavier by the second then she closed them


End file.
